


Necessary Changes

by randomdork11



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A bit graphic at times, Alternate Universe - High School, And a few things not, But Loki and Nat are the most prevalent relationship so I'll only tag them, Discussed underage sex, F/M, I'm just not going to tag them all, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marvel Universe as a whole is up for grabs, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other relationships will be mentioned, Pretty much anything MCU, Underage Drinking, Warnings will be given, but no graphic descriptions of that, discussion of suicide, it's high school au so there's some language, maybe a bit of ooc, other characters will be present, which is another reason for the T, which is why it's rated t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdork11/pseuds/randomdork11
Summary: Natasha Romanov is the newest student in a not so new town. She's spent half her life hanging around Marvel. Every summer since she turned two as a matter of fact. When her father decides it's time to for her to settle into a normal high school for her remaining two years, Natasha reconnects with old friends, crazy relatives, and meets a few new faces. Riding the high of her newfound friends, Natasha isn't prepared for her life to be suddenly shrouded by darkness.Loki Silver has spent his entire life keeping to the shadows. He doesn't mind a bit of mischief but he certainly doesn't appreciate the attention his antics generally bring. His only goal is to get through his last two years of high school and then get as far from Marvel as possible. However he isn't prepared for his life to suddenly take on a little light. After all, when you live life in the dark even the smallest amount of light is blinding.Sounds more dramatic than it is ;)
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> What is up Quarantined people! I hope you are all staying well and practicing safe social distancing. Turns out that being stuck inside for a prolonged period of time has a tendency to promote creativity. This is a story that I've been toying with for a few weeks now and I decided to try it out on you guys. It's my first foray into writing for the Marvel universe, so please be aware that it will have rough edges. However, these two characters have kind of taken life of their own so the ooc that will be present is slightly intentional. There will be mentions of child abuse throughout the story and a few instances where things will get a bit dark. Suicide will also be discussed as well as a few other heavy topics.
> 
> Updates will, of course, be sporadic. Yes, I am stuck in isolation for the foreseeable future but we are also about to have our first child, so there's that. I'm trying to stay a chapter ahead though, so for now let's say - optimistically - once a week. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

If one were to look at a list of the smallest towns in the continental United States, Marvel would be somewhere near the top of that list. If such things were listed with the smallest and most boring being considered the top and larger and slightly less boring being the bottom. For most teenagers moving to Marvel would spell absolute disaster. Most teenagers would require feats such as dragging them across the town line, threats of grounding, loss of privileges and phones if said teenager didn’t comply, etc. Thankfully for her parents, Natasha Romanoff did not fall under the heading of “most teenagers.”

While she certainly didn’t mind living in a large city where everything she could want waited within walking distance of her home, she couldn’t deny her love for the quiet simplicity of towns such as Marvel. With her father in the military, Natasha’s home had been subject to constant changes. Settled down only during the long summers she spent with her mother in Marvel. As such, she’d come to view the small town as the only real home she’d ever known. It had been the one fixture, a single constant in her ever malleable life. An anchor in an ever raging storm if one wanted to get poetic about such things. 

Yet now that anchor would become a far more permanent part of her life. Her father’s decision to leave her with her mother held many logical reasons, she was certain. She just had trouble understanding many of those in this particular moment. Her mother hadn’t exactly been a role model in...well anything for the entirety of Natasha’s life. Yet now, Natasha would be stuck with her, permanently, for the foreseeable future. She wasn’t entirely certain how to feel about that.

“Nat,” her father’s voice pulled her out of her morose thoughts. “We’re almost there kid.”

“I can see that,” she sighed as she watched the _Welcome to Marvel_ grow larger in the distance. 

Her father must have picked up on her despairing mood because he gave her a gentle nudge with his elbow. “Come on kid, it’s not going to be that bad.” At Natasha’s raised eyebrow he tried again. “You already have friends here. And she get Clint’s beyond excited that you'll be going to school with him. I’m almost certain he’s already planned out your entire social schedule for the next two years.”

“Clint and the new school aren’t the problems,” Natasha said, unmoved by her father’s attempts at lightening the mood.

He sighed in return. “I know kid. But… she’s better these days.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“You know she is or I wouldn’t be leaving you with her.”

“I trust you, that’s not the problem. But we’ve been through this before.”

“This time is different,” he father protested weakly.

“It’s never different Dad. You know that’s true.”

Her father remained silent for several long moments waging an internal war with himself. His indecision battled his hope for something better, leaving furrows in his brow and lines across his face. Finally, it seemed, he came to a firm decision.

“No, this time really is different. You’ll see, Nat. She’s better than I can ever remember her being before. Reminds me of when we first got together. Plus I think she’s seeing someone.”

“Well that changes everything,” Natasha scoffed.

“Watch yourself kid. And it does. Love can make a person the best version of themselves.”

“Why didn’t we help her change herself then?”

Unmistakable sadness flashed through her father’s eyes. “With us… she’s never been ready to let it change her. Now she is. For this new person...and for you. This is going to be good for both of you. I know it will be.”

Natasha couldn’t bring herself to further degrade his quiet confidence. She didn’t agree with him, but she couldn’t help but hold on to that same hope as well. 

The quaint streets of Marvel passed by them as Natasha watched from the car window. A few familiar faces waved at them from the sidewalks and storefronts and one lively occupant shot a rather rude hand gesture as the car passed a crosswalk. At least some things remained the same no matter where you went. 

They passed through the upscale neighborhood where the mayor and affluent denizens lived and then by the trailer park which bordered that neighborhood. The contrast between the two had always fascinated Natasha when she’d been younger. One of Clint’s friends, Bruce Banner had lived in the trailer park while Clint lived in one of the smaller houses near the mayor. As kids, they’d ventured through both areas with a reckless abandon that could only be found in youth.

Where the wealthier area had manicured lawns and higher end toys, the trailer park had always been full of other kids ready to play any game their imaginations could supply. Clint and Natasha had spent many long summer days running between the two neighborhoods, gathering their friends and trading between expensive toys and imaginative fun.

From what Clint told her, most of those same kids still lived here. And many were excited to know she was coming to stay. 

Another fifteen minutes of driving to the outskirts of town and they finally pulled into the rundown apartment complex her mother had lived in for the past 14 years of Natasha’s life. True to form, her mother stood outside waiting for them, a large smile that seemed a little too excited plastered across her face.

And yet now that she thought about it her mother did seem happier, more content, than Natasha could ever remember. Her mother’s ever youthful face held a glow to it these days. Her smile seemed a bit more genuine and her laughs a bit more natural. It was odd to realize that the past summer hadn’t been quite as miserable as they normally were. In the two months that Natasha had been gone, she’d begun to think that maybe this time her father could be right. That small spark of hope hadn’t fully convinced her nor had it fully pulled her from her more firm beliefs. 

But staring at her now, Natasha felt that hopegrow. Her mother, a petite dark haired woman who’d been born in Hong Kong and raised in Queens, wore bright clothing for the first time in years. Her smile showed off teeth that hadn’t previously been so white and, if Natasha wasn’t mistaken, the woman even wore a small amount of makeup. Something that hadn’t happened in recent memory. All in all her mother looked good.

Her short stature in direct comparison to her father’s height had often made her mother look even smaller. But now, her mother stood taller with a hint of pride straightening her spine. Next to her father’s dark skin and broad shoulders, her mother finally looked to be a woman who could measure up to him. A woman whose smile could match his kind heart. If she’d shaped up sooner, perhaps their odd little family would never have fallen apart in the first place.

“Hey Drew,” her mother called as her father pulled her into a hug.

“Long time no see, Melinda,” he chuckled in return.

Following her father out of the car, Natasha took in one last deep breath. “Here we go,” she muttered, as she took her first steps into her new life.

  
  


***

Objectively, Loki Silver knew that there were people in the world who had it far worse than him. Objectively, he knew that he shouldn’t allow the constant harassment from the piss ants he called peers bother him. Objectively, he even understood that if he could keep it together for two more years he’d be out of this hell hole. And objectively, all of those things sounded nice. But in reality, Loki knew that if he had to listen to one more man in his mid-forties to fifties tell him how to change the oil on their car, he was going to lose it and do something he’d regret.

Working at Thanos’s body shop had given him purpose and a drive to get as far away from the poor excuse of a town that he lived in as possible. Over the two years he’d worked for the man, Thanos had provided Loki with enough under the table projects to allow him to squirrel away a decent stash of cash. Once he finished school, he’d have enough to go anywhere else. And anywhere had to be better than here. 

The garage had begun in Thanos’s back yard and now extended to a neat and tidy shop in the center of town. The man had created a name for himself and his employees among both the wealthy and the middle class of their small town. Even the poorest individuals stopped by occasionally. Thanos’s main clientele however came in the form of the few rich individuals in town who knew that no one understood foreign engines better than Thanos and his employees.

As much as Loki appreciated the job and the opportunities it provided, there were several setbacks to working for the upscale community of Marvel.

One of those setbacks happened to currently be sitting in his bay, telling him once again how to change the oil on a car Loki had worked on more times than he’d like to count.

“Alright Mr. Strange you can start her up,” Loki said, wiping his hands off a rag that had clearly seen better days.

The doctor’s engine purred to life as Loki ran one final check over his work. When he felt certain that the doctor wouldn’t be able to return with complaints for at least a week, he slammed the hood shut and walked around to the man’s window.

“Looks solid this time Mr. Strange. Everything checks out and I’m fairly certain that the transmission won’t cause you any problems for the next five years.”

The doctor rolled his eyes as per usual. “Of course it won’t,” he sneered. “I’ll believe it when I see it. I swear I spend more time in this useless dump than I do out on the road.”

Loki plastered on the most charming smile he could manage. “Yes, well we do so love seeing you doctor. It’s always such a pleasure.”

“What’s the damage this time?” Strange asked, ignoring Loki’s comments.

“Since all I really had to do was change the oil and run a few tests on the transmission, I’m not going to charge you for anything but the oil.”

“That’s well and good, considering that you lot and your inadequacy are the reasons I’m forced to keep returning.”

Loki forced his smile to remain friendly. _Your inability to listen to another human being and ridiculous paranoia are why you keep returning,_ Loki thought but had the presence of mind to not say out loud. Instead he thanked the man for his business and sent him on his way. 

Tossing his rag aside and pulling his jacket on, Loki decided he’d had enough fun for the evening. With it being a Sunday night, he desperately needed to find a quiet spot to finish up some homework and he’d promised Mrs. Frigga that he’d stop by for dinner. If he cancelled again, she’d start baying for his blood and attempting to force feed him while at school. That and he wouldn’t be able to stomach her disappointed glances for another day this week.

“That’s the last one Ebony,” Loki called out to the office manger, who also happened to be Thanos’s oldest son. Nepotism certainly had its advantages in some situations. “I’m calling it a night.”

The tall and skinny worm stuck his balding head out of the office door. “Did you clean up the stations Silver?”

“‘Course I did,” Loki lied with ease. “Tell your dad I said good night and your sister that I spent the entire day hoping she’d stop by.” He said the last with a wink, knowing it would get under Ebony’s skin.

Truly he shouldn’t push that topic as much as he did, Gamora could kill him without breaking a sweat, but he really disliked Ebony and Gamora never seemed to mind his comments that much. Most likely, she enjoyed annoying Ebony as much as Loki did.

Loki grabbed his helmet out of the back office and dashed out of the tidy garage before Ebony could catch him in his lie or call him out for the comments about his sister. The teen made it to his bike before Ebony seemed to catch on, allowing Loki to start up the engine and drown out the other man’s screeching. 

Objectively, he probably should be a bit more careful about not pissing people off. But reality had long ago taught him that it wouldn’t matter one way or the other. Life had a way of keeping him down and Loki had long since made it his mission to circumvent fate. To make his own way instead. To look out for himself and only himself and screw everyone else. When the world believed you couldn’t fall any lower, then up was the only place to go.


	2. First Day part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So brevity might be for the best, but anyone who's ever read my works knows that's just not how I operate. That being said, this chapter started getting into the 30 pages territory so I had to split it. Luckily, part 2 is already written. Which means you get a relatively quick update. But I do want to get a bit further in the next few chapters before posting it, so it'll be another day or two. Otherwise, this is Natasha's first day at Marvel High School in two parts. 
> 
> Couple of explanations. The main bully in this fic is Justin Hammer. I know many writers tend to set Loki against Doom or Amora or Thanos, but while writing this Hammer showed up and started acting like an pompous jerk and I couldn't stop him. Blame the leaked set photos from Loki's tv show if you must. But for this fic, he works out really well as antagonist and direct juxtaposition of both Loki and Natasha. So, sorry but he's staying. Don't worry their will be plenty of others to hate on as well!
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! There is a lot of language coming at you here. They're in high school and high schoolers have a tendency to use colorful language. Some of it is offensive and if that rankles you, I'm sorry. But I'm writing a reflection of life and it's messy sometimes. There will be some heavy topics discussed in this fic so be warned now. This chapter is bullying and language. When we get to other topics that could be considered messy or triggering I'll provide plenty of warning.
> 
> Sorry for the novel of an author's note. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Natasha Romanoff get your lazy ass out of bed and down these stairs right now!” An all too familiar voice yelled up the stairs of the small apartment. A voice she knew wouldn’t leave her in peace until she obeyed it’s commands.

Pulling her head out from under her pillow, Natasha took note of the time and groaned. Her moron of a cousin had better have a good reason to come calling at 6:15 in the morning. 

“Don’t make me come up there,” he shouted, even louder this time.

“I’m up you dork,” Natasha yelled back.

But she didn’t get up just yet. It had been his decision to show up at her house unannounced this early in the morning, so he could wait until she was bloody well ready to show her face. After another ten minutes of lying about, mourning the end of her few weeks of prolonged summer, the smell of breakfast finally managed to pull the teen from the comfort of her bed. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a dark shirt that could be deemed both nice and casual, Natasha made her way to the bathroom in order to make herself fully presentable for her first day of school at, the originally named, Marvel High.

Staring at her reflection in the tiny bathroom she now shared with her mother, Natasha couldn’t help but compare herself to the woman her mother had become. The contrasts between them had always been rather stark. Her mother was pale with long dark hair and a strong jawline. Whereas Natasha had a mess of red hair that she could never quite manage to tame. Their complexions were similarly pale but where she had freckles galore, her mother had always had flawlessly smooth skin. Not even time had managed to ravager her mother’s face quite yet. 

Yet while they shared absolutely no blood relation, thank you adoption, she couldn’t help but believe that she’d picked up certain traits of her mother’s over the years. The stern expressions she could pull, a particular quirk of her eyebrow perhaps, the small smiles that could somehow be both warm and cold at the same time. Either way now that her mother looked happy a majority of the time, Natasha could see far more resemblance between them. And, as of yet, she hadn’t quite decided how to feel about those similarities. 

Sighing and shaking away her morose thoughts, Natasha began applying makeup, brushing her teeth, and generally making herself more presentable than her original bed headed reflection. By the time she declared herself decent and made it downstairs, Clint was making his way through a large plate full of eggs and bacon. Her mother sat at the table with him, eyeing him with an odd mixture of appreciation and disgust.

“Sup Nat,” he said through a mouthful of food.

“Please swallow first,” Natasha begged. “I don’t want to lose my appetite before I even sit down at the table.”

Clint pointed his fork at her. “If your stomach is too weak to handle my eating habits then you don’t deserve to eat anyway.”

“No one’s stomach is strong enough to handle your habits,” her mother cut in.

“You wound me, Melinda!” He answered, not bothering to finish chewing his latest mouthful first. 

Natasha pulled the platter of eggs over and began piling them onto her plate. With a shake of her head, she turned her focus to breakfast and ignored the banter between her cousin and mother. By the time she finished and had at least two cups of coffee in her, she finally felt fully awake and somewhat human.

“Alright wise guy,” she said, directing her attention to Clint. “Why are you at our house at 6:15 in the morning, demanding breakfast, and that I wake up.”

“First off,” he responded, “your mom invited me last night. B it’s your first day at Marvel! We have to get your schedule figured out and all that crap so that your first day is smooth. And finally, someone promised me food so I showed up.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I feel so terrible for your parents.”

“They’d appreciate your sentiment and probably agree,” he smirked. 

With that said he hopped to his feet and grabbed all three plates from the table. After a quick rinse and tossing them in the dishwasher - like the brown noser he was - Clint dumped Natasha out of her chair.

“Now come on! It’s 7:20 and we really do need to get your schedule sorted out. Thanks for breakfast Melinda.” Clint leaned down and gave her mother a quick hug. “It was delicious.”

“It’s a sin to be this happy in the morning!” Natasha called after his retreating form.

“I’ll warm the car up and be ready for you to enter it with a better attitude,” Clint said without pausing to look back at her.

Natasha shook her head and turned to her mother. “I guess we’re leaving.”

“I guess you are,” she laughed. “I hope you have a good day. Stay close to Clint, he may be crazy but he shouldn’t lead you too far astray.”

“Not if he ever wants breakfast again.”

“After that display, I don’t know if I can ever let him back in the house. His table manners haven’t been this bad his whole life have they?”

Natasha laughed. “His manners have always been bad, the shoveling food down his throat at high speed is what’s new.”

Her mother hummed to herself. “Well you better follow him. He’s likely to find trouble if you leave him for too long.”

“Truth. Bye mom.”

Her mother merely nodded in return as Natasha made her escape. Surprisingly, breakfast with her mother had been nice. Maybe things really had changed.

***

  
  


Frigga looked down in fond bemusement at the teenager feigning sleep on her living room couch. Dark hair that she kept after him to cut hung in a tousled mess around his shoulders and the clothes he’d arrived in last night lay crumpled beyond belief in a pile at his feet. He’d come in late last night exhausted and filthy and had obviously fallen asleep before making it home.

The overly large clothes he’d slept in told her Thor had obviously lent him some sleeping pants and a T-shirt, because heaven knew the stubborn child had a hard time accepting anything they bought for him. Frigga hadn’t necessarily expected to find him on the couch this morning, but she couldn't claim surprise or that it hadn’t happened many times before. Separating Thor and Loki would never be an easy task and she’d learned many years ago that the two needed each other in ways neither completely understood. Trying to keep them apart for more than a day or two at a time, a task her husband had attempted many times over the years, was next to impossible.

Which didn’t bother Frigga one bit. She’d considered Loki part of the family almost from the moment she’d met him. Those big green eyes held so much emotion and far too much understanding for a child his age, one look into them and she’d been lost. Then the boy had opened his mouth and his sweet personality had done her in completely. Frigga mothered him in a way she knew no one else ever had and if anyone had asked her, from that first moment on she had two sons instead of just the one she’d birthed.

“You know,” she said perching herself on the arm of the couch, “you have a perfectly good bed in this house for a reason.”

Try though he might, Loki couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. “But if I slept in it regularly, what would you have to nag me about?” He asked without opening his eyes.

“Oh I’m sure I could find something.” 

Moving carefully so as not to startle the teen, she pushed a gentle hand across his forehead, smoothing back some of his raven hair. Green eyes lazily opened, fixating on her. Frigga could see the effort it took for him not to lean into her touch.

“I’m sure you could, Ma,” he answered lightly, twitching away from her hand.

Quick as flash, Loki sat up on the couch and stretched lazily showing off a far too skinny torso, something Frigga found herself constantly trying to combat, and the lean muscles he’d gained from taking up track. A few slow stretches later he was on his feet and gathering up his clothes. His stiff movements were a bit too unnatural to blame on a single night spent on the, admittedly comfortable, couch. Frigga’s mouth drew into its trademark thin line.

“Is your father going to be mad that you didn’t come home?” She asked, concern obvious in her tone.

Loki turned soft green eyes on her but merely shrugged off the worry with his words. “He’ll find something to be pissed at regardless. So no harm, no foul.” Noting the apprehension still present in her face, he shot her a confident smile that was far too practiced to be real. “I probably won’t be at the opening game Thursday night though.” 

Frigga’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. “ _You_ were going to the game Thursday night?”

“No,” he laughed. “But he doesn’t have to know that.”

She couldn’t deny the smile that tugged at her lips. “As long as it keeps you out of even more trouble.”

“Now that wouldn’t be any fun.”

Loki dodged her playful swipe at his arm with ease, smiling genuinely all the while. He didn’t manage to dodge the pillow she tossed at his head, though it did startle a laugh and protestation of cheating out of him.

“For your cheek,” Frigga said, “you can wake Thor.”

“Aww come on Ma. That’s hardly fair,” he moped.

“I’m the adult,” she countered, “I don’t have to be fair. And if you start now, you’ll have time to shower and have breakfast before he makes it down.”

Loki tossed the pillow back to the couch and pointed a single long finger at her. “I’ll only do it because you’ve promised breakfast.” 

“Whatever helps you maintain your pride dear.”

The teen merely rolled his eyes before lunging up the stairs yelling at the top of his lungs. “Thor! Ma says it’s my job to wake you up. So get up now or I’m pouring cold water on you again.”

Frigga shook her head and picked his discarded blanket and pillow off the floor. It had taken so many years for them to reach this level of comfort. So many years, so much patience, and far more compassion than she’d ever believed she would need in life. But they’d finally made it. Loki could joke with them, laugh at himself and at them (without malice), and leave things lying around their house. He’d finally stopped flinching at every movement and had even started acting playfully with them. She and Thor had long considered him part of the family and she finally believed he considered them in the same way.

The first time he’d called her Ma, he’d been a completely mortified ten year old who didn’t understand why she pulled him into a smothering hug afterwards. Now it was as natural as breathing between them. There were still issues to work through, but Loki had grown so much in the years she’d known him. He’d gone from an ornery and defensive little boy to a promising young man who, if he’d stop making mischief, had a promising future before him.

Making her way to the kitchen to start breakfast, Frigga counted herself lucky to have been blessed with two wonderful sons.

  
  


***

  
  


Marvel high school was exactly what you’d imagine a small town school to be. Two or three hallways and one upstairs section with outdated lockers and obviously old classrooms stacked intermittently throughout the building. The middle school shared a campus and thus the single lunchroom had reached its limit by the time Clint and Natasha arrived. 

Clint had diverted her to Principal Fury’s office instead while explaining that juniors and seniors didn’t have to eat in the overcrowded lunchroom anyway. They were allowed to sit in the center courtyard at the picnic tables. A fact Natasha found herself exceedingly grateful to know. 

“Aren’t schedules usually handled by the guidance counselor or something like that?” Natasha asked, following Clint to Fury’s office. 

“Usually,” Clint smirked. “But Principal Fury likes to think of himself as the hands on type. He wants to know everybody in the school and everything that goes on in it. No matter how small. Real control freak ya know.”

“Sounds like it.”

The school office of Marvel High school looked exactly like Natasha had expected it would. A large open room with a long front counter and a tiny secretary with glasses far too big for her face sitting behind it. The walls were covered in group shots of the senior classes from the past twenty years, some showing their age with slight boxing around the edges while others sat new and pristine. A small collection of identical black chairs sat along the walls and complemented the shiny black tile providing the room with a warm and inviting feeling, she hadn’t expected. With a wave to the secretary, Clint led Natasha past the main office and down a short hallway to a slightly open door.

Clint put a finger over his mouth silencing her question before leaning in to better hear the voices on the other side.

“...some new party drug these fools are taking. Sheriff Ross has asked me to start taking some precautions,” a deep voice she could only assume to be Fury’s was saying.

“What kind of precautions?” An oldly masculine, but not unpleasant, female voice asked.

“The usual. Keeping close watch on the cameras, random drug testing, said he might start pulling a few kids for questions, typical bull shit. They know we aren’t going to find anything here.”

“So what should we-” the woman didn’t get any further.

“Barton,” Fury called out from behind the door, “stop eavesdropping and drag your sorry hide in here.”

Clint shot Natasha a guilty smile before fully opening the door and walking through as if he hadn’t been doing anything wrong in the first place. Like the rest of the area, Fury’s office maintained the red and black theme of Marvel’s school colors. Unlike the main office though, there was nothing warm or inviting about the room. Fury had exerted the minimum effort needed to establish that the office belonged to him. An immaculately clean nameplate sat front and center of the old dark desk with a legal pad and a computer as the only other things present. All of the furniture in the room had obviously been used for several decades and yet, undoubtedly, each item had been well cared for during that time. 

The only thing in the office that seemed to give any indication of the man’s personality were the two bookshelves wedged carefully between a pair of old filing cabinets. The shelves bursted at the seams with books of all types and sizes. Natasha couldn’t see even an inch of clear space. And the books stretched from historic works to fiction to textbooks on education. Nick Fury was clearly a well read man. And his office, while reflecting that, also seemed to demonstrate that he had little time for nonsense. 

“Come in Mr. Barton,” the man in question said, leaning back in his chair and evaluating the two students with a single dark eye. “Come in and please explain to me why you were, once again, listening to my private conversations.”

Fury turned an intimidating glare onto Clint that barely phased her cousin but put Natasha on edge. Fury’s overall demeanor practically screamed that he did not take foolishness from anyone. He’d dressed in a sharp black suit which hugged him closely and showed that, despite his age, the man had some muscle tone. The dark skin of his face was marred by a long scar which ran from the edge of his bald head across his right eye and down to his cheek. The eyepatch and stern brow combined with the aura of assertiveness presented a rather complete picture of a man not to be screwed with. 

Clint however shot him a sheepish grin and a smile. “You know I’d never eavesdrop on you, Fury. It would be far too disrespectful for someone like me.”

Fury snorted. “You wouldn’t know respect if it crawled into your arms and slapped you for attention.”

“Ahh you’re breaking my heart, sir.”

Natasha would have found the whole situation terrifying if the woman sitting across from Fury had been fighting to conceal a smile. Though the woman retained a similar air of authority, her neatly pulled back brown hair and round face gave her a friendliness that Fury naturally lacked. Despite her professional attire, Natasha could tell that this woman would be far more laid back than her counterpart.

“What do you want today, Barton?” Asked Fury.

Clint shot Natasha a wink. “I’m just guiding my poor, innocent cousin around school. She’s new and all, ya know.”

Fury’s one eyed gaze fell on Natasha, fully intimidating her as he’d intended. “So you’re the cousin he keeps rattling on and on about. I’m pleased to finally meet you Ms. Romanoff."

“It’s nice to meet you too, sir,” she managed to reply, impressed that her voice remained steady and strong despite her nerves.

Fury nodded in the direction of his female companion. “This is Vice Principal Maria Hill. If you get lost or have any questions throughout your first few weeks, she’s a great resource for you.”

“It’s very lovely to meet you Natasha,” Ms. Hill said with a smile and a firm handshake. Turning to Fury she continued. “I’d better get going and start putting out fires as early as possible.”

“Good luck,” Fury said. As soon as the door closed behind Ms. Hill, Fury turned his attention back to the two students in front of him. “Well I assume you’re here to get your schedule all sorted out. I’ve got a preliminary one we can start with and we can go from there to see what we end up with. I’ve received your records, but you’ll have a better idea of what you’ve already taken and what you still need. Please have a seat Ms. Romanoff.”

Natasha settled herself into the indicated chair across from him while Fury turned to his computer. However, his attention apparently wasn’t fixed solely on her schedule.

“Have a good day Mr. Barton,” he said in dismissal before Clint could so much as perch on the arm of Natasha’s chair.

“Oh I’ll hang around,” said Clint, “I don’t mind.”

“I’m sure you don’t. I however, do mind and I’m sure Mrs. Johnson will mind as well. Off to class.”

“Oh come on Fury!” Clint whined. “I’ll be good, I swear. Plus someone needs to make certain you don’t railroad her with hard courses.”

Despite Natasha’s fear that Clint had pushed too far, Fury chuckled lightly. “She’s in good hands. Goodbye Mr. Barton.”

Clint sighed dramatically. “I guess I’ll go then. Don’t let him give you a hard time Nat. He only looks scary.”

With one final grin and a short wave Clint left her alone with Principal Fury who immediately shook his head at her cousin’s antics.

“Let’s start with a list of people you should stay away from,” Fury said as he returned his attention to the computer. “Your cousin is at the top of that list.”

Natasha smirked. “Trust me sir, I already knew that.”

“Good thing,” said Fury with a small smile.

Natasha felt all of her tension dissipate at the kindness hidden in that smile. Perhaps Fury might not be so bad after all.

“I’m only joking of course,” the principal continued. “Clint’s one of the good ones. One you’ll most certainly want to keep around through your first few weeks. I know he’s your cousin, but he’d watch out for you even if he weren’t.” 

A knock interrupted them before Fury could say anything more.

“Oh boy,” he muttered under his breath before calling for the person to enter. 

A teenager of roughly her age opened the door with a charming smile plastered across his face. Long black hair framed an angular jaw and threw shadows into sharp cheekbones, leaving the boy with an almost gaunt appearance. His pale skin highlighted bright green eyes which shone with mischief and immediately held Natasha’s attention. The smile he gave Fury was all teeth and sharp edges, leaving Natasha to believe it wasn’t sincere in the least. Trouble seemed to radiate from him in waves of tension that dispelled the previous levity of the room.

“Mr. Silver,” Fury sighed, “it is far too early in the morning for you to already be gracing my presence.”

“I said the exact same thing,” the teen replied in a smoothly accented voice. “But I’m afraid Ms. Simmons felt differently from us.”

“You aren’t even supposed to be in her classroom right now. How is she involved?”

The teen shrugged. “Wrong place, wrong time I’m sure.”

Fury’s gaze hardened at the boy’s sarcastic tone. “Short and sweet Silver. What happened.”

“She may have been walking past my locker and overheard me utilizing my rather colorful and eloquent vocabulary to tell Justin Hammer exactly what he could do with his offer of becoming my new study partner.”

The teen said all of this with the same smile he’d entered with. The way it never reached his eyes left Natasha unsettled. This kid wasn’t like Clint whose playful banter had been amusing to Fury. She could tell that Fury’s exasperation stemmed from a long habit of meetings similar to this one and obviously not all had been as temperate.

“Go on to class, Loki. I’ll send Ms. Simmons an email detailing how you’ll be spending detention shelving books in the library after school for the rest of the week.”

“Sounds good to me,” Loki replied with a chuckle. “Ms. Morse will be so pleased to hear she’s spending extra time with me.”

With that final remark, Loki backed out of the office without ever acknowledging Natasha’s presence. Fury shook his head and turned a serious look onto Natasha. 

“Speaking of people to stay away from. That one there is a good one to keep distance from.” He pointed his finger at the door through which Loki had departed. “I don’t like to disparage any of my students, but I don’t want to have to see you in here on less than ideal terms. He’s in your grade so you’ll undoubtedly run into each other. Loki’s trouble incarnate and has been for as long as I’ve known him. He’s apparently made it his goal to see me at least once a day this year. Don’t be like him.”

“Yes sir,” Natasha agreed.. 

She’d never been one for idle trouble, finding it better to keep her head down and her focus on her school work. With as many times as she’d changed schools, such instincts were as much for her survival as for her teacher’s and parent’s sanity. Though as they turned back to her schedule, Natasha found that she couldn’t quite forget the dark haired teen who’d reeked of mischief and something a little darker than anything she’d found so interesting before.

***

  
  


Sorting out her schedule with Fury ended up taking the entire morning and most of her first period. Not to mention he’d given her the “grand tour” of campus and helped her find each of her classrooms.

Which meant she didn’t get to go to class until third period - AP Anatomy - which she entered at least 15 minutes late. Of course the teacher, Mrs. Simmons (a tall, thin woman with red hair and the overall presence of an exceedingly intelligent and nerdy woman), made a small production of her new student status. The young Mrs. Simmons exclaimed in an overly friendly manner just how happy they were to have her and all the usual garbage that teachers had to say but few actually meant. Natasha kept in mind that this was probably just as torturous for Mrs. Simmons as it was for her and that helped numb her to the embarrassment which would have otherwise claimed her.

Luckily, Clint and several of his friends were also in this class. Her cousin slid his stuff over making room for Natasha between him and a big blonde guy she vaguely remembered as a member of the football team. It took the stranger speaking to her in an obviously Australian accent for her to place the fine specimen of a teenager as Thor Borson, Clint’s long time friend and neighbor. It seemed that some of the people she knew had grown into themselves over the past few summers.

When the bell rang after a long period of taking notes and looking at diagrams, Clint offered to walk her to her next class, AP History. Since his next class happened to be on the opposite side of the school, Clint dropped her off with a quick encouragement and a hug before darting away to his own class. Leaving Natsasha to enter the classroom completely alone.

A quick reassuring breath and a jostle of her bag gave her the courage she needed to step into Mrs. Borson’s fourth period without any backup. 

The teacher in question sat behind her desk staring attentively at her computer screen. Her plain sweater and expensive dress pants gave her a sense of casual elegance that most women could only long for. Long dirty blonde hair had been pulled into a tidy bun and a pair of half moon reading glasses covered startling blue eyes that, for some reason Natasha couldn’t quite place, seemed oddly familiar. 

Natasha approached the teacher’s desk quietly not wanting to disrupt Mrs. Borson from whatever held her attention so intently. She barely made it to the desk before the history teacher looked up and graced her with a friendly smile. 

“Hello dear,” Mrs. Borson began. “How may I help you?”

“Hi Mrs. Borson, I believe I’m in your class this period,” Natasha informed her nervously. “My name is Na-“

“Natasha!” Mrs. Borson exclaimed. “Why yes, I recognize you now. You always did have the prettiest red hair.” Noting Natasha’s obvious confusion, the older woman leaned forward on her arms and continued. “But of course you probably don’t remember me, it has been some years. You know my son. Thor.”

Recognition dawned on Natasha in an instant. Sure the woman had aged several years, but how could she have forgotten Thor’s mother. They’d been over to the Mayor’s house several times as children. Enjoying the plentiful and delicious desserts Mrs. Frigga always seemed to have on hand. The ones she’d always claimed to be homemade but which Thor, much to their amusement, had told them she bought from the bakery and placed in her own dishes. 

“Mrs. Frigga,” said Natasha, surprising herself at the relief she felt knowing a familiar face. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t recognize you.”

“It’s no problem dear! You were so young last time we met and I know I’ve aged a good deal since then.”

“No you haven’t,” Natasha protested. “You still look exactly the same.”

Mrs. Borson gave her a wink and a laugh. “Flattery is always a useful tool, Natasha. But I admit that I did cheat a bit. Neither Thor nor Clint have been able to stop talking about you moving into town. So I at least had a heads up.”

“I apologize for Clint. Actually, I’ve been doing that a lot actually.”

“I’m sure you have. You’ll have to stop by after school and tell me all about your first day. We’re so glad to have you here. I can’t wait to speak with your mother again, it’s been far too long.”

“I’ll be sure to stop by,” Natasha replied nervously. Clutching her back pack strap in hand she searched for the proper words to express her gratitude to the exceedingly friendly Mrs. Borson. In the end, she settled for a lame but always applicable thank you.

Mrs. Borson gave her a nod before turning a more serious look on Natasha. “If you have time during study hall, stop by and I’ll give you copies of everything we’ve covered so far. I won’t make you make up any assignments, but you'll need the information to keep up. Based on your previous grades, I’m not too worried, but I don’t want you falling behind before you ever get the chance to get started.”

Affection for Mrs. Borson swept through Natasha. She’d rarely met a teacher as kind and inviting as this woman and Natasha had met many teachers through her years of being a trademark military brat. There had been plenty of nice and friendly teachers, but few had ever met this level of warmth and compassion. It was apparent that Mrs. Borson genuinely cared about her students.

“I have lunch first so I’ll swing by during the second half of next period, if that’s okay?” Natasha replied.

“That’ll be just fine dear. In the meantime, you’re in luck,” Mrs. Borson said, taking on a business-like tone, reserved for the classroom. “I have exactly one open desk left and it’s got your name on it.”

Mrs. Borson pointed her to the lone empty desk on the right side of the classroom. With another quick thank you, Natasha made her way to her new seat. The room had been split straight down the middle with half the desks facing each other on either side. As she walked to the back of the room, she noticed Pepper Potts giving her a friendly wave and her long time boyfriend Tony Stark smirking at them both. They might be seated on the other side of the room, but Natasha was grateful to know at least some of the students in the class. Looking around she also recognized a shy looking boy who seemed slightly familiar and a girl she vaguely remembered Clint telling her that Thor had started dating.

“Okay guys,” Mrs. Borson began once Natasha had taken her seat. “I have an email I need to finish right fast, so you have a bell ringer on the board that needs answering and five minutes to complete it. If you get finished before that you can talk quietly to your neighbor.” At the grins she received from half the class, Mrs Borson rolled her eyes and added, “Just pretend you like each other for about five minutes okay.”

A few students chuckled at that before turning to either their work or each other. Not knowing anyone just yet, Natasha chose the former. At least she tried to focus on the former until the guy sitting in the desk beside her leaned over and disrupted her.

“So you're the new chick?” He asked in a pompous tone that she instantly disliked. 

“I’m the new chick,” Natasha answered politely, without looking up from her notebook.

Unfortunately, he didn’t take the hint. “The name’s Hammer. Justin Hammer.” 

_What kind of prick starts with their last name?_ Natasha thought. 

“Natasha Romanoff,” she said instead of voicing her thoughts.

A quick study of the boy gave her the distinct impression that she didn’t like him. Hammer’s face was pleasant enough, round and boyish with a slight tone that spoke of athleticism. Probably tennis or basketball over baseball or football. Something that didn’t require an enormous amount of team work. The arrogance that practically bled from him told her he couldn’t be a team player.

His clean cut hair was pushed to the side in a posh way that screamed he came from the wealthier neighborhoods of Marvel, but the well worn brand name clothing he wore said otherwise. He might have owned designer pants and top of the line ray band square glasses, but the obvious use of the items told her he most likely came from the same area she did. Caught somewhere between middle class and almost making it big. Except where she embraced it, he did everything he could to ignore the lower end of such living.

He flashed her a well practiced smile which showed off teeth that were just shy of white and pearly. “Well Natasha, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Though I am sorry you seem to have gotten the short end of the stick.”

The girl in front of her, a tall and muscular dark haired girl, snickered at his remark.

“I’m sorry?” Natasha queried, confused and starting to become irritated at his interruption.

“It was bound to happen, I’m just sorry that it had to be you.” Seeing that she wasn’t following him, Hammer leaned in and stage whispered the rest to her. “You see that seat’s been open for a reason. It’s always a fight to get as far away from the filth as you can.” He tilted his head in the direction of the desk behind her as he spoke.

A quick glance behind her brought the person sitting one desk back to her attention. His dark hair and pale complexion were familiar though the clenching of his jaw and tight grip on his pen were new. The same young man who’d walked in on her and Fury’s meeting earlier sat stiffly, in an obvious attempt to ignore the commentary of Justin Hammer.

“What do you mean?” She asked turning her attention back to Hammer.

“Thankfully no one has to sit down wind, but you’ll figure it out as the year wears on,” he replied. “Some people take personal hygiene very seriously. Others are happy to roll around with the dogs and come to school smelling like piss. It’s a personal preference, but still you’d have hoped almost being an adult would change some habits.”

“That’s not-“ Natasha began indignantly but was cut short by Mrs. Borson’s call for attention.

The rest of the period saw her shooting glares at Hammer and furtive glances at the boy (Loki she thought his name was) behind her. While distracted by the outrageous comments from Hammer, Natasha found that she rather liked Mrs. Borson’s style. The history teacher taught history the way others told stories. No detail went to waste nor were any important facts missed. Her questions forced the students to think and she seemed to make it her goal to make every student feel valued. Natasha found herself riveted by the end of class.

About ten minutes before the bell rang, Mrs. Borson stopped the discussion and began reminding them about upcoming assignments and tests for the week.

“Quick reminder that you do have a unit test on Friday.” Mrs. Borson said to collective groans from the class. “Which,” she continued over their morning, “you should have already started studying for over the weekend. But for those of you who forgot, try to do a little last minute studying tonight and the next few nights. It’s not too late to do well.”

“Aww but we have a game Thursday night Mrs. Borson,” Hammer complained.

“Then I expect you’ve already studied and are ready to take the test Justin,” Mrs. Borson replied. “Since you’ve known about this test for the three weeks we’ve been in school and you’re a responsible young adult.”

“Of course I’ve studied,” Hammer said, his voice convincing only himself, “but it’ll be a late night and no one is going to be in the mood for a test Friday morning.”

“I will be. And luckily for you this isn’t a morning class. So you’ll have plenty of time to wake yourself up and mentally prepare yourself for the test.”

“Can’t we just take it Monday?” He asked with a smile that might have been charming if it had been less smarmy.

A few others in the class perked up his proposition. Looking hopefully at Mrs. Borson just in case she decided to agree. 

“No, but,” she paused dramatically, “we can take it Friday.”

Resigned looks crossed every other face in the classroom, the exception being Justin Hammer.

“Come on, none of the other teachers are giving tests Friday. It’s not really fair when you think about it,” he persisted.

“Since I do talk to the other teachers regularly, I know that’s a lie and since this is an AP course nothing is fair. You signed up for advanced courses Mr. Hammer, meaning that you chose to be in here. We have a schedule to keep if you want to pass the Exam and get college credit. So we will be having a test Friday. I’m sorry that you’ll be tired, but unfortunately life isn’t fair either. Now if anyone has any questions about what will be on the test this would be the time to ask them.” Though her voice had remained even, the sharp look in her eye and the diversion of her attention carried a note of finality. 

Several hands went up but Hammer refused to back down.

“Seriously? Don’t be that way Mrs. B! We’re playing DC this week!”he whined. “Everyone will be there. It’s the county rivalry.”

“We’ve moved on Mr. Hammer and I’ll say nothing else about the matter. So I suggest you move on with us.”

Hammer mumbled something that few people caught but no one missed the not so subtle bitch which he tagged to the end just loud enough to ensure everyone heard. Considering the deathly silence that filled the room after his muttering, no one missed his final remark. Mrs. Borson’s lips narrowed into an impossibly thin line as she turned to face Justin Hammer. 

While half the class sank lower into their seats and the other leaned eagerly forward - Natasha finding herself in the former group - a smooth voice from the back of the class cut loudly through the silence. 

“Has anyone else ever noticed that the IQ of the entire room tends to lower whenever Hammer opens his mouth?”

Turning in her seat, Natasha noted that Loki had been the one to break the silence.

Hammer’s face turned red in an instant. “No one asked for your opinion freak.”

“Boys knock it off,” Mrs. Borson attempted to interject to no avail. “We’re done with this argument.”

“I don’t recall anyone asking for your input earlier and yet unfortunately you’re still speaking,” Loki said, ignoring Mrs. Borson completely. “So Why don’t you save the oxygen it takes to voice your asinine ideas for those who actually use their brains and keep all future comments to yourself.”

Hammer’s jaw clenched and his chest puffed out in obvious rage. “Why don’t you take a long walk of a short cliff and finish the job properly this time.”

Loki’s face paled ever so slightly as his eyes narrowed in anger. He managed a quick, “fuck you Hammer,” before picking up his bag and storming from the classroom.

Mrs. Borson’s usually warm voice turned positively glacial as she turned sharp displeasure on Hammer. “Your comments have just cost you a week worth of detentions Mr. Hammer. And I’ll be having a discussion with your coach after class.”

“What about him, he’s just going to get off scot free!” Hammer protested, crossing his arms and slumping in his seat defiantly.

“How I handle Loki’s disruption is none of your business. I think you’ll find that the only business _you_ have is with Principal Fury. Now why don’t you head on to his office. I’ll let him know you’re coming.”

Hammer swept his things into his bag and stormed from the classroom as Mrs. Borson settled the class back down.

“Now questions about the test?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results of this little encounter will be dealt with in the next chapter, so feel free to consider this an extremely mild cliff hanger! Let me know what you guys think and any constructive criticism you can give me. I need to know what's working, what's not working, and what you guys think in general. So leave me a little love in the comments/reviews. As always I'll see you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Stay safe and well everyone!


	3. First Day part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys! Quarantine sucks (as I'm sure you guys know) so I've had nothing but time, but I kept coming back to edit this chapter over and over. I'm trying not to go full perfectionist since this is technically only like a second draft, but I can't help it. Anyway, here's the conclusion to previous chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Lunch ended up being a lively affair. With Clint alternating between peppering her with questions about her day and introducing her to the many old and new faces that surrounded their picnic table. The beautiful day allowed them to sit outside at a picnic table underneath a massive oak tree. Clint assured her that this had been their spot since Thor had forcibly claimed it in ninth grade and that they always sat together when weather permitted. Natasha found that she thoroughly enjoyed being outside and surrounded by an ever changing crew of teenagers. 

Clint was apparently rather popular or at least just friendly with the majority of their grade. With only a few exceptions, he’d either pointed out or introduced Natasha to the entire junior student population of Marvel High and several students in other grades. His usual group of friends sat close by them and Natasha had quite a bit of fun getting reacquainted with many of them and goofing off with the few she’d remained in constant contact with. She even liked the apparently new additions to Clint’s ever growing friend group.

The staples of her childhood remained the same. Steve Rogers, the blonde football captain; Tony Stark, the wild, dark haired genius with far too much time and money on his hands; his ever present girlfriend Pepper Potts, a red haired beauty that Natasha had always been friendly with; Bruce Banner, the shy, smart guy with an untidy mop of brown hair and forever crooked glasses; and Thor Borson, the ridiculously athletic hunk with an Australian accent and baby blue eyes that a girl could swim in. She’d grown up around these people and though she’d never considered herself a solid part of the group, they treated her as if she’d been with them all along.

It felt nice to simply belong for once. To not have to worry about making friends on the first day. To be immediately accepted and treated with a friendliness that generally spoke of years of companionship.

To both her dismay and the despair of those lazing about their table, Natasha had promised to speak with Mrs. Borson during her study hall. After making her excuses and listening to Thor’s jokes about his mother being more popular than him, Natasha made her way back into the building. Thankful that Marvel was small enough to prevent her from getting lost too easily. It only took her five minutes to successfully find her way back to Mrs. Borson’s classroom, a new personal record of hers. However, she hadn’t anticipated the history teacher to already be entertaining another student.

The softly charming voice that she’d heard multiple times throughout the day flowed out into the hallway, causing Natasha to pause before entering the room. “...shouldn’t have blown up like that,” the voice apologized.

“No, you shouldn’t have,” came Mrs. Borson’s stern reply. “You should have let me handle it, Loki.”

“I know, I know. I just… He called you a bitch.”

“As if you haven’t done that before,” Mrs. Borson chided.

Natasha heard Loki let out a small humorless chuckle. “Yeah, but I never meant it.”

“No, you didn’t,” Mrs. Borson said in a softer tone. “But it doesn’t change your actions.”

“I know Ma. I’m sorry,” he conceded. “I let my temper get the best of me and I shouldn’t have done that.” 

To Natasha’s shock it sounded as if he actually meant the words. It seemed that the troublemaker Fury had warned her about had a soft spot for their history teacher. How very interesting.

“Well at least you’re apologizing this time,” Mrs. Borson consented. “Even if it’s a rehearsed one, I’m counting it.”

“Could I sweep your floors and we’ll call it even?” Loki asked, back to his normal suave persona in the space between one breath and the next. 

Mrs. Borson hummed. “I guess that’s an acceptable punishment. You know where everything is. And Loki,” she paused obviously waiting until she had his full attention, “he shouldn’t have said that to you either.”

“He just said what everyone was thinking,” was Loki’s emotionless response.

“No,” the history teacher corrected in a firm tone that brokered no argument, “he said something intentionally cruel, knowing it would get a rise out of you. No one else thinks that.”

“Sure they don’t,” Loki mumbled, clearly unconvinced.

Natasha waited outside forcing herself to count to thirty before entering. Just to give the impression that she hadn’t been lurking and listening to their entire conversation. A conversation that honestly left her feeling rather confused about just what the story behind Loki Silver entailed. 

Giving a polite knock, Natasha entered, flicking a quick glance at Loki before focusing in on Mrs. Borson. 

“I’m not interrupting am I?” she asked.

Mrs. Borson gave her that same warm smile from earlier. “Of course not, dear! I asked you to come.” She stood from her desk, walked over to a small table behind her and began pulling papers from various stacks and pilling them neatly together. “Now as I said earlier, I don’t expect you to make up all of the work we’ve done so far. That would be plain cruel.”

Natasha laughed. “Maybe you could tell that to the other AP teachers.”

Mrs. Borson’s lips fell into a thin line that, for once, looked anything but friendly. “Sometimes they forget what it is to be young. To have school and work on top of all the social implications. You have to be prepared, but there’s certainly a line.”

And just like that, Mrs. Borson became Natasha’s favorite teacher at Marvel. True she hadn’t met the others just yet, but she knew none would compare to Thor’s mother. She spent the rest of the period talking through the material with Mrs. Borson and answering questions about her first day. All the while, Loki lurked behind them sweeping the floors, wiping down desks, and cleaning the board. He seemed perfectly content to ignore her completely, so Natasha did her best to return the favor.

By the time the sixth period bell rang, Natasha felt she had a handle on at least one of her classes. As she left Mrs. Borson and headed to her locker before yet another AP class, precalculus this time, Natasha found her thoughts turning back to the strange mystery of Loki. For whatever reason, he’d made an impression on her and she couldn’t quite shake her contemplations. 

  
  


***

  
  


It took Natasha reaching her locker before she realized that Loki had followed her from Mrs. Borson’s class. Her worst suspicions rose at first but seeing him stop at a locker five down from hers stifled that feeling immediately. Leaving her to feel more than slightly foolish. She hadn’t even had a proper conversation with the guy and she’d already been swayed by Fury’s wanting from this morning. She was better than that. 

Resolved to give him a chance, she turned to greet the teen she’d spent the past thirty minutes ignoring but was interrupted by a loud, boisterous voice yelling “TASHA” from down the hallway. Before she could so much as turn to find the culprit Bucky Barnes pulled her into a tight bear hug twirling her around with his one good arm.

“Whoa!” She laughed as he set her down gently and continued to hug her tightly. “It’s good to see you too Bucky.”

“It’s been sooooo long Tasha,” Bucky complained.

“Bucky,” she said struggling in his grip, “it’s been like four weeks tops. And you called me four days ago.”

“But you’ve been in town for two whole days and didn’t even bother to come see me!” He bemoaned. “You could’ve been dead for all I knew.”

Shoving him back with all her might - which unfortunately still wasn't enough to break his hold - she tried to rationalize with her far too exuberant cousin. “You’re overly dramatic and you’re crushing my ribs.”

“Worth it,” he said, but after one final tight squeeze he let her go.

“Thanks,” she wheezed. 

Natasha leaned back against her locker to catch her breath and took in her nutjob of a cousin. Bucky Barnes had officially become part of their family when she and Clint were eleven years old. Bucky had been living on the streets of Detroit with his heroin addicted brother when the police picked them both up. Foster care had gotten involved and soon enough, Bucky landed with some of Clint’s relatives in Marvel.

When she’d first met him he’d been small and gangly with long matted brown hair and deep circles under his eyes. These days he kept his cropped hair short on the sides and long on top, his signature hairstyle he proclaimed. And she rarely found him without a big goofy smile gracing his boyish face. He’d long ago filled out and now even had a little pudge lingering around his abdomen. Bucky had lost his left arm to an infection he’d gained while living on the streets. For years it had been a point of contention for him, but with his new prosthetic he seemed to be handling things much better. In truth, he looked healthy and so very happy. 

Despite his many poor tasting jokes about his past and his newfound proclivity for physical contact, Natasha couldn’t help but love the adorable goofball.

“So,” he asked in that forever playful voice of his, “how’s your first day been?”

“It’s been alright,” Natasha answered. “Not terribly exciting but not terrible either.”

“Somewhere in the middle, excellent.” His grin, if possible, widened further. “I’d hate for you to have too much or too little fun. Where’s your miserable cousin?”

“You’re right here Buck.”

“Hardy har har, Tasha. I meant Clint. Isn’t he supposed to be stalking you and making sure you’re doing okay.”

Natasha slapped playfully at his arm. “Shut it. He’s barely left me alone for ten minutes all day. Let him be off on his own for a bit.” 

She turned her attention to the two guys who’d followed Bucky over and now stood watching the cousins in amusement. Steve Rogers was easily recognizable as she’d known him for years and had already spoken with him several times today. He and Bucky had taken to each other like ducks to water and had long since become inseparable. The other guy with them, a short, dark-skinned teen with a soul patch and laugh lines around his eyes, she thought might be Sam Wilson. All three were dressed in practice gear which could only mean they were heading to the athletic fields for the remainder of the day. Bucky had so much going for him these days and, sappy as it sounded, it made Natasha unbelievably happy.

Raising her eyebrow in disappointment to cover the odd surge of joy, she put on her best chastising tone. “You going to introduce me to your friends? Or are you going to continue being rude to them?”

Bucky waved her off with a scoff. “You’ve known Stevie here for years, so don’t even try it. And I know he’s a forgettable looking guy, but you should remember Sam. Your mom loved him at the last reunion.”

Identity confirmed, Natasha shot Sam a quick smile. “I do remember him, I just thought he’d be smart enough to not associate with you wherever possible.”

“Ha!” Bucky barked. “Sam is only cool because he hangs around me.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose to his forehead in direct conflict to Bucky’s statement. “In your dreams Barnes. I’m-“

A loud bang that resounded through the hallway, drawing the eyes of all the students around them. A quick look around the hall was all it took to find the cause of the ruckus.

“Here we go again,” Bucky muttered just loud enough for the four of them to hear.

“I’ll go find Thor,” Steve said, shaking his head before taking off down the hall. 

In the time it took for her mind to catch up with everything happening, Justin Hammer and a skinny, weaselly looking guy she didn’t know had Loki Silver pushed up against the lockers.

Based on the mutual looks of loathing, whatever the three were saying to each other obviously wasn’t kind. Yet no one moved to separate them. When Natasha stepped forward to take initiative and break them apart, a strong hand held her back.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Bucky hissed, all humor gone. “You don’t walk into this mess, Tasha. Let them sort themselves.”

“It’s two on one,” Natsha argued.

As she spoke, Hammer’s first connected with Loki’s jaw, sending the latter’s head slamming into the locker behind him. 

Natasha turned a baleful glare on Bucky. “They’re going to hurt him.”

“Silver can manage on his own,” Sam interjected. “He’s never had a problem with it before.”

“But-“

“Trust us Tasha,” Bucky interrupted her before she could argue further. “Silver’s not the victim here. Whatever he’s done this time, Hammer will get even for it and then it’s over for a bit.”

“Hammer doesn’t seem like the nicest guy here,” Natasha felt the need to inform her cousin and his friend.

“‘Course he’s not,” Bucky agreed. “He’s a wanna be rich prick. But Silver is an asshat. So they even each other out.”

“I don’t-“

Bucky moved his hand to her shoulder and turned her away from the action as Hammer started shouting something she didn’t catch to the crowd. 

“Trust me,” he cut her off again. “You don’t want to get mixed in between those two. They can’t stand each other and pretty much no one else can stand them. Let them get themselves in trouble. They aren’t worth it. Besides, Steve went to go grab Thor. So it’ll be even before long. No one screws with Thor.”

“Bell’s about to ring,” Sam informed them. “We’d better clear out before Fury or one of the teachers show up.”

Bucky nodded and pulled Natasha along with him. “Good thinkin, Sam.”

With one final look behind her, Natasha reluctantly followed in the wake of her cousin and his friend.

  
  


***

  
  


Loki felt terrible after blowing up in Frigga’s classroom. It hadn’t been intentional and normally he could handle the stupid remarks from one Justin Hammer. Today had been different though. He’d already been pestered by the piss ant earlier in the day because the idiot hadn’t done his anatomy homework and wanted to copy Loki’s. Not that he’d ever willingly allow that to happen. But still, Loki had been rather fortunate that Mrs. Simmons happened to walk by at exactly the right moment. Hammer had been gearing up for a fight since their first week back to school and Loki’s success at dodging him couldn’t hold out for much longer.

He’d escaped this morning, by sheer dumb luck. Meaning the rest of the day had been spent on pins and needles waiting for the other shoe to drop. After being dogged by snide remarks for four hours straight, Loki had finally reached his boiling point by fourth period. He’d snapped and, this time, gotten away with it and left the blame on Hammer. Which meant Hammer and his cronies would be out for his blood for the remainder of the day. And if they missed him today, then he’d pay for his mouth tomorrow.

His dad had always warned him that it was his mouth which kept him in so much trouble. But then his dad warned him about a lot of bull shit that he tried not to listen to or think about anymore. Sometimes he even succeeded.

Unintentionally, Loki found himself following the new girl after saying his goodbyes to Frigga. As it turned out her locker sat a few feet down from his own. While he swapped out books, he found himself contemplating Barton’s cousin to stop other thoughts from creeping up on him. 

Thor had been talking about the girl nonstop for the past few weeks. Apparently, they’d hung out several times in past summers. Usually with Barton and the rest of Thor’s friends. If he put his mind to it, Loki could even recall being invited to a few of those outings. But summer had always been a difficult time for him to get away. He pulled extra shifts at the garage and had even started bussing tables at Gamora’s bar in town. Anything he could do to stay as far from his house as possible for as long as possible.

From the way Thor spoke of her, Loki expected Natasha Romanoff to be much like Barton and the others. Loud, boisterous, and carefree, in other words a typical teenager. So he was pleasantly surprised to find that she was none of those things. His first impression of Romanoff had been astonishingly positive. She’d been polite and quiet and extremely respectful toward Frigga. Which won her several points in Loki’s book. 

Plus he wasn’t blind enough to miss that Natasha wasn’t all that bad to look at either. She had a nest of thick red hair which she’d managed to tame into a ponytail for today. Her face was still rounded with baby fat, but he could tell by her sharp jawline that one day in the near future that would be a thing of the past. With her strong bone structure and fierce eyes, she’d have men eating out of the palm of her hand by next year. Add that to her quiet but commanding personality and Loki knew she’d be a force to reckon with. 

Before he could trace that rabbit trail much further, a pair of strong hands shoved him into the door of his locker with enough force to make him see spots. The culprit taunted him with a greeting not worth repeating as he pushed Loki’s books into the floor.

The reverberating sound of his body hitting the lockers and his books hitting the floor, caused the many students in the vicinity to turn their attention towards Loki and his assailants. Long exposure to such incidents ensured that he knew no one would be stepping in to help. Or they wouldn’t step in to help him at least. Sighing heavily, Loki turned his attention to Hammer and whatever cronies he’d brought as back up today. 

“I’m appalled Hammer,” said Loki, affecting a horrified air at Hammer's poorly worded greeting. “Even for you that’s low and insulting. To use such language, tsk tsk.”

Hammer closed the distance between them until mere inches kept them apart. Loki just barely fought back the instinct to flinch away, to put as much distance between them as he could. 

“I’d keep your wise ass comments to yourself, dick weasel.”

“Now that’s more your speed,” Loki replied, ignoring Hammer’s warning. “Unoriginal and simple.”

Rage glinted through Hammer’s eyes. He grabbed the collar of Loki’s jacket and shoved his back into the lockers once again. 

“Your little stunt in History got me suspended from the first half of the game on Thursday.”

“Well I’m sure the bench will miss your ass, but I’m sure you’ll still be able to warm it up during the second half,” Loki fired back, thoroughly unable to stop himself.

Hammer pulled him forward causing Loki to lose balance and stumble before he was slammed into the lockers once more as a response. 

“Use your words, Hammer,” Loki gasped.

He tried to force air into his lungs, but found himself largely incapable of the action. Loki was so focused on trying to breathe that he almost missed Hammer’s cronie chiming in.

“I’d shut up if I were you, faggot,” Hammer’s long time companion, Corvus, advised.

While Loki normally made a point not to listen to the people who liked to make his life hell, he couldn’t ignore Corvus Glaive. Corvus happened to be the step son of Thanos and brother to Gamora, who’s bar he worked at over the summers. The small weasel-like boy knew Loki wouldn’t retaliate to any of his words or actions. They’d both learned a few years back just how much Thanos valued Corvus over Loki. And Loki actively sought to never repeat that demonstration. So though he hated the idea of letting Hammer win this round, Corvus’s presence left him few other options.

A fact that even the dull witted Hammer picked up on rather quickly. 

Flashing a rather malicious grin at his prey, Hammer stepped in even closer. “Now that’s better, freak. You see, Corvus and I were just talking on the way over here and we were wondering how you always manage to stay out of trouble with Mrs. Borson.”

“Cant be ‘cause she likes you,” Corvus interjected, “since no one really does.”

“So we talked it over and I figure you must be sleeping with her.”

Loki’s glare turned positively malevolent. Poisonous rage flooded through him at Hammer’s disgusting implications. “Shut your filthy mouth Hammer.”

“Ooh now that hit a nerve,” Hammer laughed. 

“Must be true then,” said Corvus.

“Like I said, your little stunt cost me playing time,” Hammer continued his voice low. “And yet Mrs. Borson let you off the hook, like always. You can’t be that good in the sack.”

Corvus let out a derisive snort. “Considerin’ how filthy he usually is, tha’s not likely. She’d have to let him touch her for it to be any good and no one would want to sleep with someone who ruts around with the dogs.”

Laughter sounded through the hall as the students surrounding them eagerly watched them. Their lives so pitifully boring that they had to resort to tormenting each other for entertainment.

“The smell alone would be enough to turn any normal person off,” Hammer added. “So unless you’re giving it to her good enough to make up for everything else, I just don’t see the appeal.”

Loki took several deep breaths, trying to keep his anger at bay. He couldn’t kill Hammer in front of this many witnesses. It simply wouldn’t be practical. “What do you want, Hammer?”

I want to make you pay for screwing me over. I got in trouble because of your big mouth. That’s hardly fair, even if you are doing a little extra credit on the side.” Hammer shot him a wink that turned Loki’s stomach, then continued.

“I’ve let things like this go before, but this year I’m making certain no one takes your bullshit. So whenever you decide to open that smart mouth of yours, or to pull some joke on one of the teams, or say something rude to one of your superiors, or so much as step a toe out of line I want you to remember that I’ll be there to remind you why it’s a bad idea.”

Loki glared straight into Hammer’s puke green eyes refusing to back down. The boy had just promised him endless torment this year while assuring him they wouldn’t need a reason to attack - not that they ever had before. He might not be able to touch Corvus, but Loki couldn’t take a threat like that laying down and survive the year.

Finding his feet, Loki forced himself to close the minimal distance between them. “Like you’ve ever needed a reason before, Hammer,” he whispered. “Just admit that you get off on this shit and leave me alone.”

In hindsight he should’ve seen the punch coming, but hindsight being 20/20 he’d missed the cues. Hammer’s fist connected with his jaw jolting Loki’s head back into the locker. That one would leave a bruise. 

“You all saw that right,” Hammer asked the crowd around him. “The faggot tried to kiss me.” 

The students around them laughed or scoffed, but no one stepped to his side. They remained perfectly content either taunting Loki or calling for Hammer to handle him properly.

Hammer turned that malicious smile back on him. “Disgusting little freak. I know just how to handle this.”

Still holding Loki by the collar, Hammer’s fist connected with his stomach. Twice. Loki gasped at the sudden impacts, too quick for him to defend. While he doubled over trying to catch his breath, Hammer kept him on his feet and pushed back against the lockers. 

“Let’s hope this lesson sticks.”

With those parting words and help from Corvus, Hammer stuffed Loki into the locker he’d foolishly left open during the initial attack. Loki tried to fight back, but he was still winded and the two had surprise firmly on their side. In the work of a few short seconds the locker door slammed shut, leaving Loki alone in the suffocating darkness. 

Despite knowing better than to bang on the locker door in protest, Loki couldn’t stop himself from doing just that as panic crept up his throat threatening to drown him. The small slits in the door sat perfectly at eye height for him, meaning he could see the students on the other side laughing at his frantic display. That still wasn’t enough to stop him from bloodying his knuckles pounding on the door, desperate to get out of the tiny space he should be accustomed to by now.

Loki sucked in as deep a breath as he could manage and tried to calm himself. Someone would let him out eventually. He just had to remember that and focus on something else. Anything else but the tiny space he found himself occupying. The tiny space that gave him room to stand and little else. The tiny space that seemed to close in on him even as he tried casting his mind to any other subject.

If he could turn his mind to anything but the slowly tightening walls, he might survive. After several more seconds of failed attempts, Loki stopped his frenzied escape attempts and rested his head and hand on the door, forcing himself to breath slowly. Remembering the poem they were meant to have memorized for English, he began reciting it word for word. So effectively clearing everything else from his mind but the words that he missed the sixth period bell ringing and dispersing the lingering students.

Silence coated the halls and another thirty or so minutes passed before help came in the form of Thor. His big and lovable brother from another mother. The sudden light blinded Loki as he fell face first out of the locker. Luckily, Thor was there to catch him before he could hit the floor.

Thick hands grabbed Loki’s shoulders and gently leaned him back against the lockers. The same hand ran cautiously along the bruise forming on his jaw causing Loki to hiss and cease the fast paced muttering of his lips. 

“Loki,” a calm and gentle voice called to him. “Hey Loki, open your eyes man.”

The gentle hand on Loki’s shoulder moved to his neck in a comforting manner that could only indicate one person. With Herculean effort, Loki pushed the panic down and opened his eyes. Thor stood in front of him, that usual worried look on his face and anger simmering beneath a poorly constructed mask.

“Thor,” he gasped. “Im sorry. It’s, the lock, lock, lo…” Loki paused and forced himself to breathe slowly. He couldn’t get his words out, if he didn’t breathe and he’d be damned if he started stuttering like a child again. “The locker,” he finally managed to explain. “It was too small.”

“I know Loki,” said Thor. “But you’re out now. Wide open hallway.” Thor indicated the empty hall they stood in. Keeping his hand in place, Thor took a step back to give Loki a bit of extra space. “You’re safe now, brother. It’s okay. You’ve got breathe, Loki.”

Loki gasped out a hysteric laugh at the calm command. Couldn’t Thor see that he’d tried to slow his breathing? That he’d been trying to calm himself for however long he’d been stuck.

“Come on Loki,” Thor said again in that infuriatingly calm voice. “Breathe.” He grabbed Loki’s wrist in a gentle but firm grip, placing it on Thor’s chest. “Follow me, okay man.” Thor took several deep well practiced breaths. “Breathe in… and out… it’s okay. Everyone’s gone just you, me, and some much needed oxygen.”

Thor continued with his comforting platitudes, urging Loki to breathe with him the whole time. He maintained enough distance between them to not crowd Loki, but kept close enough to provide comfort. His brother had become fairly adept at such meetings over the years.

“How did...why are you… who…” Loki managed to complete absolutely none of those sentences, but he did manage to settle his hyperventilating into something far slower and more controlled. If his hands still shook and he found himself in desperate need of a cigarette, Thor didn’t mention either.

“Steve found me,” Thor said instead. “Told me Hammer was being a dick and that I'd better get here fast. I was already at the football field when he messaged me or I’d have been here sooner. He had to find me and talk Coach into letting me leave for a few minutes.”

“You’re the star player,” Loki pointed out, managing to sound a bit more himself. “He should give you a bit a leniency without question.” 

“He doesn’t exactly see it that way,” Thor laughed. 

Loki shot him a sheepish smile. Last year he would have been angry at Thor’s interference, but now he was too grateful to be out of that damn locker to feel much else. 

“Thanks Thor,” he mumbled quietly.

“Anytime,” the blonde promised. “Let’s go grab a smoke behind the field house and I’ll sweet talk Couldon to write us passes for missing sixth.”

Loki followed Thor as the blonde led the way outside. “You’re going to smoke? Mr. Health Magazine Cover Incarnate is going to willingly do something to damage said health?”

“Eh,” Thor shrugged, “you can smoke and I’ll keep you company.”

“Cop-out.”

“Those things will kill you Loki.”

“Yeah well, we all have to go somehow."

For the first time all day, thanks warmth and safety of Thor’s presence, Loki felt as if everything might turn out alright for once.

  
  
  


***

  
  


By 7th period, Natasha had all but forgotten about the incident in the hall. Fury had warned her about taking too many AP courses, but she’d been adamant that she could handle it. Now that she actually looked at all the work she’d be required to make up and do, Natasha found herself ever so slightly overwhelmed.

Thankfully, her final period of the day would be spent as a library aide. The librarian - a tall, thin, and extremely muscular blonde woman named Mrs. Morse (the exact opposite of what she’d imagined a librarian to look like) - had cheerfully told her she could use the period to catch up on whatever work she needed. Apparently, students were only allowed in the library with passes and for a limited amount of time. So Natasha’s workload wouldn’t be too terrible for the period.

As she poured over the sources Mrs. Borson has given her, the doors to the library swing open admitting the last person she’d expected. Loki Silver kept turning up around her like a bad penny. Every time she’d driven him from her mind, he’d reappear and forcefully drive himself back to the forefront of her thoughts.

Thankfully, Mrs. Morse headed him off before he could get more than three steps into the library. “You’re not supposed to be in here yet, Mr. Silver.”

That charming but cold smile pulled across his face, though this time it held some actual amusement. His clothing was less than pristine after his encounter in the hallway and his hair had obviously been a mess that he’d run a hand through right before he’d walked through the door. However, the friendly Mrs. Morse paid attention to neither his disheveled appearance nor the bruise which had formed along his jaw. A fact which told Natasha, Bucky had been correct. The incident she’d witnessed earlier was all too common for the teen.

“And here I thought you’d be glad to see me so early.”

“Not likely,” said Mrs. Morse. “Where are you supposed to be right now?”

Loki flashed a slip of paper towards her. “I’m Coulson’s aide this period, but I sweet talked him into letting me come here to ask if I could go ahead and get my detention out of the way this period.”

Mrs. Morse looked unimpressed. “Your detention isn’t until this afternoon.”

“Yes ma’am,” he answered, managing to sound contrite. “But I was hoping I could take care of them during seventh instead of after school.”

“Students don’t get to choose when they serve detention, Mr. Silver. You of all people should know that. It tends to defeat the purpose of punishment.”

Loki’s smile slipped ever so slightly. “Of course.” The teen leaned onto the circulation desk and began speaking a tad quieter. “But see, the thing is I have track practice and work after school everyday. And I can’t really afford to miss either of those.”

“I’m sure Coach Coulson won’t mind you missing one week. I’m even positive that he’ll let you make it up once your detention is over each day.”

“Yes ma’am, he would,” Loki admitted. “But I can’t stay any longer at the school because of work.”

“I guess you’ll have to make a sacrifice or two then Mr. Silver.”

Loki’s face fell entirely at her further rejection. His voice became small and something almost like sincerity crept into his bearing. “Please Mrs. Morse, I can’t stay after school.”

“You’ll have to take that up with Fury,” she replied without an ounce of pity. “Because if you don’t show up, I’ll make sure that he places a call to your father this afternoon to explain your actions.”

Loki tensed at her words. Casting his eyes to the floor, the teen seemed to crumble in the face of the librarian’s threat. His shoulders lost their confident hold and he pulled his arms closer to his body. Folding in on himself in a manner that Mrs. Morse obviously took as defensive, but which Natasha thought might be something else.

“There’s no need for that Mrs. Morse,” Loki pleaded. “Please, I’ll even come in during study hall or in the mornings. I, I, I, I just… I just can’t stay after school. I’ll even talk with Fury about it.”

The librarian studied him for several long moments before coming to her decision with a nod. “Today you’ll stay after school. Tomorrow, you talk to Fury and get it okayed with him and you can come during seventh for the rest of the week, if he okays it.”

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you Mrs. Morse. I really appreciate-“

“I don’t want to be here later than I have to,” she said, cutting him off. “And I refuse to start my mornings with you. This is for me as much as it is for you. Now get back to class.”

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded. “Thank you again.” 

With that he walked out the doors and Mrs. Morse returned to her office. Leaving Natasha alone and with far more questions than she’d ever wanted on her first day back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments/reviews. As always, I'll see you guys in the next chapter (hopefully this time next week).
> 
> Stay well!


	4. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up guys! Sorry for the wait, but motivation is at a low point right now. I don’t know if it’s hormones, rona, or just being stuck in one place for so long, but it’s really cramping my style. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but if I don't post it now, it will never be posted. So, here we go!
> 
> Warning: There is discussion of suicide and child abuse in this chapter. It’s spoken of in a crude manner by one of the characters. These are not my beliefs on either subject. However, they reflect many situations which I’ve experienced both as a teen and as an adult. In this instance it’s not handled well by the character, but it’s part of the general plot of the story. Don’t start commenting about insensitivity and all that because as I’ve said, not my beliefs. I’d love to know your thoughts, but if you’re here to start an argument I’m not biting.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The remainder of Natasha’s first week at Marvel high passed with relatively little excitement. She’d started catching up with work and assignments in her classes and found that the large group of friends she’d somehow become a part of, helped relax her into a normal schedule. To the point that she’d even gone to the football game with Bucky and a few of his friends the night before. Something she’d rarely done at any of her past schools. 

Life at Marvel wasn’t quite as terrible as many seemed to think. Certainly, it hadn’t been all sunshine and rainbows, to use an old cliche. Things between Natasha and her mother had gone from slightly awkward to unbearably so. Neither of them knowing how to bridge or dissipate the tension. They’d tiptoed around each other for the past several days, awaiting the inevitable talk. Classes, though seemingly more manageable, still stressed Natasha out. The sheer workload and her own need for perfection coupled into a nightmarish situation for her. And she’d started applying to colleges this week, which only added to her stress. 

Yet despite the negative attributes of highschool in general, she’d settled into a routine that held far more comfort than any she’d experienced before. 

Focusing on the positive aspects of her new life, Natasha grabbed an apple and granola bar from the lunchroom and made her way out to the picnic tables in front of the student parking lot. She had at least twenty minutes until classes and fully intended to use that time to finally start reading for pleasure instead of study. As fate would have it, just as she’d cracked open Jane Eyre and took the first bite of apple, someone plopped down across from her. 

“Hey Stark,” she sighed as she recognized the messy hair and overwhelming personality of her least favorite resident genius.

“Natalie,” he exclaimed with a smirk that said he knew just how much it would bother her that he’d “forgotten” her name. “So you do remember me, I worried that you’d forgotten over your long abscence.”

Natasha arched a brow at his posturing. “No one could forget you Stark. You make sure to annoy everyone enough so that they don’t have a choice. Plus you’ve been hanging around me for the past four days. You just happen to be rude and haven’t said anything to me.”

Stark’s smile covered his entire face in a way that even she had to admit held a good deal of charm. “This is why I like you Nat, you've got bigger balls than half the school. Never afraid to call someone out on their crap.”

“Thanks Stark.” Natasha said, closing her book when he continued sitting with her. Knowing deep in her bones she wouldn't get any reading done this morning. 

Sharp brown eyes wandered over her observing her with an intelligence Natasha resented far too often. Stark didn’t have to try or even work hard for success. His natural inclination for mechanics, chemistry, and mathematics - among other subjects - allowed him an easy grasp of anything they studied in class. Yet for some reason he’d never been elevated to another grade. Instead, he’d become lazy in his classes and purposefully left any homework or non-essential classwork alone in favor of making up his grades on the tests he never studied for. It was the absolute height of annoying.

For most people, being the object of Stark’s intense personality would be either flatering or too much. For Natasha, it only strengthened her amusement of the teenage genius. So instead of balking at his attention she returned his intensity, surveying everything about the genius. In typical Stark fashion he wore designer jeans and pristinely pressed band shirt - obviously the work of their butler or maid. He had a brown leather bomber jacket pulled over the shirt, despite the relatively warm air. From his perfectly messy hair to his worn with style shoes, Stark formed the epitome of spoiled rich kid.

Noting her wandering eyes, he gave her a crinkled smile before looking out over the parking lot behind him. “So, how's it been going? You settling in okay? Cousin Clint watching out for you and all that?”

“Are you actually being nice,” she asked skeptically, ignoring all of his questions. “I didn’t think you were capable of thinking about anyone but yourself.”

“Oh I’m capable of a lot more,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Did you need something Stark?”

He turned puppy dog eyes that must have worked on everyone else, but held zero sway over her, onto Natasha. “It’s just been a while since I’ve seen you Nat. Wanted to check up and maybe see if you’d want to hang out with me and Pep sometime. She’s missed you coming around as much as I have.”

“I literally saw you last night at the game and I’d love to see more of Pepper. Speaking of her, where’s she at?”

He flicked his eyes back to the parking lot, mouthed quirked in annoyance. “Probably saving a kitten from a tree or some other altruistic nonsense. She’s the good person in the relationship you know.”

“I have picked up on that.”

“Where’s big cousin Clint?” He deflected. “Isn’t he supposed to be watching over you in some sort of weird stalker like manner at the moment?”

Natasha couldn’t contain her snicker at that, no matter how hard she tried. “They had some athletic meeting this morning in the gym. Football, Baseball, and Basketball all had to go.”

“Sucks to be them.”

“Yeah, well.”

The roaring of an engine from the parking lot drew their attention, effectively ending the prior conversation. A jet black motorcycle with green trim pulled into the grass at the front of the student parking lot, sheltered under the oak trees which grew there.

“That guy has no regard for lawn maintenance,” Stark muttered to himself.

After several days of cautiously trying to start a conversation with the guy, Natasha recognized the black leather jacket and worn sneakers of Loki Silver before he ever pulled off his helmet. Noting that Stark’s attention had drifted to a group of cheerleaders hanging around Peggy Carter’s car, Natasha took a moment to stare and appreciate the ever present mystery that was Loki Silver.

Few people that she’d talked to at the school liked the guy. She’d been covertly polling a good number of her new friends on the matter and discovered that he held popularity in exactly zero of the social circles at Marvel. Most thought he was disrespectful, rude, and down right nasty on several levels. The shabby clothes he insisted on wearing did little to dispel the rebellious image. As if he couldn’t be bothered to care what the student body or teachers thought of him. And based on his obvious lack of personal hygiene - per Bucky’s opinion - one could believe that that might be true.

Regardless of the warnings about him, Natasha couldn’t keep him off her mind. She knew she’d fallen into the typical teenage romance troupe. New girl meets bad boy and wants to know more. It galled her to no end, but there was something about Loki that puzzled her.

He had an abundance of charm and charisma which, paired with such an - in her opinion - attractive face, should have meant he could get away with anything. She couldn’t help but wonder how someone who should have been able to work the bad boy persona had managed to attract the ire of pretty much the entire school. To the point that general consensus held that Loki Silver was a sleazebag and she shouldn’t bother being nice to him.

“It’s a nice bike isn’t it,” Stark said, invading her thoughts and pulling her back to reality.

The knowing glint in his eye and the quirk of his lips told her Stark knew she hadn’t been staring at the bike. For some reason though, he’d decided to cut her some slack and pretend otherwise.

“It is,” she agreed, watching as Loki leaned against the motorcycle and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. The typical stiff line of his shoulders dissipating as he took a long drag.

“It’s a 1947 Indian Chief,” he continued. “Sweet body style and mostly original paint scheme. But he customized the fender and changed up the chrome look. Also extended the handlebars a bit. And that’s just the cosmetics. The engine is custom built too. That bad boy would run on cornstarch if needed.”

Natasha turned to Stark in surprise. “How do you know all that?”

“Well I recognize the cosmetic and engine differences because I’m a genius and mechanics is basically my middle name,” he smirked. “But I watched him build the engine a few summers ago. Even helped out with a few suggestions here and there.”

“You?” Natasha asked, skepticism dripping from her words. 

“Me.”

She couldn’t simply leave it at that. “Everyone at this school has told me to stay as far away from that kid as possible and you are the exception to that rule? Not even Steve likes the guy and Steve is basically his own welcoming committee.”

Stark let out a soft laugh. “Steve doesn’t like him because Loki screws with everyone and doesn’t believe in things like rules. Which we all know Steve believes to be missives from God himself. So of course Mr. Marvel High himself doesn’t like him. Me though?” He shrugged. “I don’t mind the guy. He’s a bit of a prick, but he’s funny in his own way and wicked smart. Knows his way around an engine block.”

“You’re not even a friendly person though!” She protested. 

“I’m the most friendly person I know.”

“You don't know many people then, do you?”

“You’re hilarious,” he said in a wounded voice, but the way he chuckled assured her he hadn’t taken any serious offense. Then again he never took anything seriously.

“Anyway,” Stark continued. “He works at the garage and body shop in town. The guy that owns the place, Thanos, has hooked me up with some cheap parts my dad wouldn’t approve of several times now. Even let me work on a few projects in the back.”

“That sounds very altruistic of him.”

“Nah, Thanos just likes to have powerful people owe him favors.”

“You’re a powerful person?” Natasha asked, eyebrows drawing up to her hairline.

“‘Course I am.” He leaned casually back against the table propping his legs up in front of him, in the arrogant way that screamed he knew of his own importance. “But so’s my dad,” Stark amended at the lack of reaction from Natasha. “If I owe Thanos a favor, my dad owes Thanos a favor. That’s how things work around here.”

“How does that relate to you being a nice person and liking Loki?”

Stark rubbed his hands across the table, fiddling with the grooves. “Like I said, dude works there too. A couple of summers ago, Thanos let him fix the bike up out back. He’d found the body in the old junk yard outside of town and asked if he could work on it at the shop. I was hanging around trying to sweet talk Thanos into getting me a 4 speed manual transmission for a 1970 pick up and I happened to start talking to Loki. We spent a bit of time talking about the bike and which parts to substitute to make it run better. He couldn’t afford custom parts, so he built the engine out of what we could scavenge up or find for cheap. Not a bad way to spend a summer in all honesty.”

“So you,” she couldn’t help pushing, “Tony Stark, self admitted narcissist and filthy rich playboy, are the one vote for Loki Silver not being a complete scoundrel, other than Thor of course.”

Stark looked up from the table and met her gaze, jaw set in a determined sincerity. “I didn’t say that. Guys got some issues for sure. And unlike me, he’s not a great influence and has a bit of a temper. But he’s also snuck me into the Galaxy bar downtown several times and gotten me free drinks. So, he has his up moments. He’s kind of like a baby tiger. Not the worst thing you could be around, but still able to fuck you up and leave you without an appednage.”

It took Natasha several awkward beats of staring strangely at Stark to find words fitting for her exact thoughts. “That has got to be the most convoluted and ridiculous analogy I’ve ever heard.”

A huge self-deprecating grin split Stark’s face. “You liked and you know it. Plus it gets the point across.”

Natasha lowered her head into her hands dramatically. “You are too much, Stark.”

“I take that as compliment.”

The bell rang cutting their conversation short. As she stood and gathered her things, Stark gently grabbed her elbow. 

“Look Nat, seriously be careful around the guy. I’m not going to tell you to stay away or be unfriendly or anything like that. You’re a big girl and honestly, guy could use a friend or two. The people at this school tend to hold grudges for too long and he’s done a lot to be begrudged for over the years. But underneath all that, he’s a decent sort. Decent, but with a pile of baggage that makes the town dump look tiny.”

“Again with the wonderful analogies.”

Stark gave her a Peru hug wink. “Just be careful okay.”

“Thanks Stark,” she said. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’ve actually been very helpful.”

After a small nod from her companion, the two split ways. Leaving Natasha with quite a good deal to think on for the rest of the day. 

  
  


***

Since she technically retained the title of new kid for the first week of classes, Natasha didn’t have to participate in PE. And lucky for her Clint had managed to sweet talk the gym teachers into letting him keep her company. The two of them soaked in their good luck on the bleachers as they watched their classmates suffer through the various exercises and games. 

Natasha’s eyes kept wandering towards the lone figure running around the track. Ever the rebel, Loki had ditched the cheesy school uniforms in exchange for black athletic pants and a plain green long sleeve shirt. She’d taken to watching him on her first day and since she still couldn’t figure him out, she’d continued the practice all week. After her discussion with Stark this morning, the questions continued piling up. 

At least on the track under the watchful eyes of the two coaches, it seemed that the student body was perfectly content to pretend Loki didn’t exist. Or perhaps it had more to do with the various pick up games of soccer and football which distracted the jocks and the free opportunity to walk and gossip which seemed to placate every other student in their grade. 

Regardless of the why, no one bothered Loki during this period of the day. Meaning that while the teen still seemed more tense than anyone his age had a right to be, he looked content. As if while running he could also indulge in the fantasy that the rest of the students didn’t exist. 

“Thor keeps a close eye on him out here,” Clint’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“What?” Natasha asked.

Clint nodded towards the focus of her attention. “I said, Thor keeps an eye on him out here. And almost no one is stupid enough to cross Thor in broad daylight. Also you’re not very subtle.”

She ignored his last statement in favor of gaining more information. “Why does Thor care?”

“They’re best friends. Have been for as long as I can remember. Closer to brothers if you ask Thor.”

“That’s an odd pairing.”

“Literally everyone agrees with you on that,” he said, leaning back on his elbows. “But to each his own, I guess. If Thor wants to hang out with our resident psychopath, more power to him. He’ll probably be safe when the nut job loses it and tries to shoot up the school.”

“Clint!” She slapped his shoulder with enough force to demonstrate how insensitive he’d been.

“What, it’s true!” 

“That’s not funny! And maybe Thor just knows him better than you do.”

Clint sat forward and rubbed his injured arm and tilted his head back in exasperation. “What’s to know? He’s cuckoo for coco puffs and a smart ass to boot. About as friendly as the offspring of a skunk and a porcupine. Not to mention he lies so often I’d be surprised if even he can keep it all straight. He’s a top notch sleezebag. Not much else to get.”

“That’s a bit harsh.”

“Give it a week or two and you’ll be singing a different tune.”

“Maybe...”

Clint sighed heavily. “I know that look, Nat and trust me he’s not worth it.”

“What look,” she asked, incredulity dripping from her very being.

“Your ‘I’ve found a mystery and now I need to solve it’ look. It’s the same one you that you used to give Bucky when we were kids and everyone thought he was weird at the family reunions.”

“I do not have a ‘mystery solving’ face.”

“Yes you do. It looks just like that,” he countered, pointing an accusing finger at her face.

Natasha had to get him back on track or he’d chase rabbit trails to prove his point. “What makes you so sure he’s that bad?”

“Years of experience.”

“Come on Clint. Have you ever actually talked to the guy?”

“I gave it a shot once in middle school. He told me exactly where I could shove my greeting and that friendliness is for people who don’t look like a horse's ass. Call me crazy but I took that as a strong indicator that he doesn’t like me.”

“Maybe-“

“No, Nat. There is no Maybe here. The guys an asshole. That’s it. End of story. Everyone knows it.” Clint leaned back to lounge across the bleachers again, as if his words ended the conversation.

While she had to agree that Clint had known the guy longer, Natasha simply couldn’t let the matter drop. Leaning her elbows onto her knees so she could rest her head in her hands, Natasha looked down at her cousin. 

“I saw him get beaten up by Hammer and one of his drones on my first day,” she pointed out. “It was two on one and no one stepped up to help him. No one is that much of an asshole.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Trust me when I say he is. And he and Hammer have had it out for each other since they both had a crush on Lorelei in ninth grade. When Lorelei dumped Loki for Hammer, Loki didn’t take it well and Hammer taught him a lesson in what not to say to a woman. They’ve been fighting ever since.”

“And you trust Hammer’s word on that story?” Natasha asked skeptically. 

“No, I trust the five other people who saw it happen. Hammer may be a dick, but Loki’s bad news.”

“One incident doesn’t make someone a bad person.”

Clint sat up turning his full attention and pleading eyes to Natasha. “Okay how about what he did to Banner in elementary school. I told you about all of that right?”

Even though she’d been reintroduced to the guy at some point this week, it took Natasha several minutes to place the name among the many faces. Finally she recalled the skinny kid from her science class. The one with dark hair, glasses, and a figurative sign that said nerdy genius plastered across his forehead. She remembered Clint introducing her to the guy for the first time several summers back and knew that they had to be friends. An oddity since Bruce seemed to be the introverted but friendly type which directly clashed with Clint’s extroverted brand of bluntness.

“Bruce?” Natasha asked. “The quiet dude whose dad was beating the crap out of him when we were kids?”

“Yeah,” Clint modded. “He and Loki were good friends in elementary school. Then when everyone found out about Banner’s dad being a regular bastard, Loki started acting odd - according to Banner. Said he kept asking questions about Bruce’s dad that were way too personal. Asked about how Bruce had gotten his dad caught and things like that. Then the sick bastard spins this tall tale about how his parents made him sleep in a dog house for a week. Well on the heels of all Bruce’s crap, the school had to check it out. Got DHR involved and everything. Turns out it was all bull shit. A way for him to grab attention because he felt like his brothers got more than him.”

“DHR didn’t find anything?”

“There wasn’t anything to find Nat.”

Natasha had a hard time taking that at face value. DHR missed stuff all the time, it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility that they’d missed something here as well. Either way, she felt her stomach twist at the idea of Loki’s story holding any truth. No one wanted to believe something like that.

Instead of voicing her doubts, she appealed to Clint’s sense of logic. “Okay, but that was years ago! You can’t hold it against him still.”

Clint nodded slowly, never removing his eyes from hers. “No, but I can hold all the other lies against him. He got Fandral and Volstagg in trouble last year because he kept showing up to school with bruises. When the teachers asked him about it, he’d say he got into fights on the way home. Mrs. Borson finally forced him to talk with Fury and he told Fury it had been them. That they’d been jumping him and picking fights on his way home or after track practice. Problem is none of that ever happened.”

“Then where did the bruises come from?”

“He apparently spends a lot of time down at Galaxy.” At Natasha’s blank look, he clarified. “It’s a bar in town, one that obviously allows minors sometimes. I’d wager he got into a few drunken fights there or maybe even fights over drugs or something and then blamed it on them so he didn’t get in trouble.”

“That’s a lot of guessing,” Natasha pointed out, raising her eyebrow at his obvious bias.

Clint threw up his arms in exasperation in the face of her continued counterpoints. “And then there’s 10th grade. He ‘tried to kill himself.’”

“You can’t air quote that, Clint!” She yelled, slapping his arm again.

Clint ignored her protests. “But he didn’t really, Nat.” 

“How do you not really try to kill yourself?”

“He slit his wrists in the gym showers. Here at school. Right after practice. When he knew others were still around. When he knew his ride would walk back to check on him in just a few minutes. He didn’t even cut deep enough to do it properly.”

“Clint!”

Natasha’s mouth gaped open in shock, but a sense of unease coiled in her chest. Her cousin and best friend couldn’t possibly be this insensitive. Clint would never say such things about someone without good reason. He’d been the one to help her through all of the crap with her parents and she knew for a fact that he’d been equally patient with his many troubled friends. Clint had a heart of gold. Something that still shocked her considering how screwed up he’d been when they’d first been introduced. If he truly believed these things about Loki then surely his claims had some substance. 

Almost as if he’d read her mind, Clint continued his explanation. “Look, I swear I’m not being insensitive Nat, I’m just telling it like it is. The dude craves attention and goes about getting it in all the wrong ways. Thinks it makes him look like a bad boy and that makes him cool or something stupid like that. He’s capitalizing on other people’s misfortunes in some stupidly desperate bid for attention. It’s sick and it’s twisted and completely wrong. But for him some attention, even the bad stuff, is better than none at all. Luckily, everyone here is wise to him and knows better than to fall for it.

“And that’s just a couple of the stories! Then there’s Amora who we’re all pretty sure he forced to do more than she’s willing to talk about. They started hanging out at the beginning of last year and around Christmas had some big blow out. He won’t talk about it at all. But Amora’s dropped a few hints and it’s all very fishy. While Amora’s a bit loose, if you catch my drift, Loki’s fully comfortable admitting that he’s only out for one thing from a relationship. Completely toxic. And then there’s time he pushed Stark out of a window.” Clint added the last as if to capitalize on the growing discomfort he could see on Natasha’s face.

“I remember that,” Natasha replied quietly. “Hadn’t Stark been in a fight?”

“Yeah, with Loki. We almost got rid of the bastard that time, but Stark’s dad wanted to keep it all hush hush.” Clint’s demeanor softened as he noted the confusion wrangling across her face. “Look all I’m saying is there are plenty of people here that you can pity or sympathize with. Bruce still has issues from his shit Dad, Stark’s dad isn’t abusive but he’s never around and expects way too much, Wanda and Peter Maximoff just lost their entire family and had to move countries to live with some distant relatives, the list goes on and on Nat. Find someone worth caring about because he’s not it.” 

  
  


***

  
  


After the excitement of the first week of school combined with a late night football game and both Clint’s and Tony’s warnings from earlier, Natasha found herself severely lacking motivation to do anything during her seventh period aide class. Luckily for her, Ms. Morse had a meeting with Fury that afternoon and had closed the library. Leaving Natasha with nothing to do but sit at the circulation desk and catch up on some much needed R&R. 

She made it all of about five minutes into her relaxation period when someone knocked on the library door. Hoping that they’d use common sense and read the large sign on the door, Natasha didn’t even bother picking her head up off the desk. When the knocking persisted, growing louder and more insistent, she groaned loudly. She stood up ready to give the intruder a piece of her mind only to find Loki staring at her through the glass on the door, his mouth pinched in annoyance.

“Sorry,” Natasha said as she unlocked the door and let the other teen in, “I thought you got the memo about Ms. Morse being out this afternoon.”

Loki merely glared at her. “Apparently not. Though I don’t believe the librarian not being here allows her aide to sleep and ignore those who require entrance.”

“There’s a sign on the door that spells everything out pretty clearly,” Natasha bristled.

“Except that pertains to students, not teachers or aides.”

“I apologized already. Take it or leave it. Either way, Ms. Morse isn’t here so I’m not sure if your detention will even count.”

Natasha stormed back over to the circulation desk leaving Loki to lock the door behind him.

“It’ll count,” he assured her.

With that, he returned to his usual habit of ignoring her existence and began walking around the library searching the shelves. Natasha sighed heavily as she fell back into her chair. Despite her initial fascination with the troubled teenager, she hadn’t made much headway in actually communicating with Loki. They had exchanged a few words while shelving books or doing other menial tasks around the library this past week, but overall he had been resistant to each of her attempts at small talk.

Though she still didn’t believe he could be quite as bad as everyone seemed to think, Natasha had to agree that he had some off putting tendencies. He might have charm when he chose to deploy it, but otherwise the guy had an abysmal grasp of the social skills needed to survive high school. And he was more than a little prickly.

Since she wouldn’t be getting her nap in for the day, she watched Loki walk the room and pull a book from one of the top shelves. To her surprise, he chose to sit next to her at the circulation desk to do his reading. Granted, lounging would be the more appropriate description. He lazily leaned his chair back on two legs and propped a pair of dirty sneakers up on the counter. He held his chosen book close enough to his face for her to get a quick glance at the title if she looked closely. Shakespeare...how intriguing.

Taking a deep breath Natasha threw caution to the wind and tried once again to engage her reluctant companion. “So you spend the whole week ignoring me and now that no one else is here you’re willing to sit beside me? I’m not sure if I should be flattered or insulted.”

It seemed as if it would be a period of surprises because he snorted lightly. “Insulted most likely. That seems to be the general consensus.”

“In that case I’ll take flattered.”

Loki kept his eyes on his book only providing her the minimum amount of attention needed, but he answered again. “Like to go against the grain?”

Natasha shrugged. “I just find general consensus generally boring.”

“Oh you’re one of those,” he said scathingly.

“What does that even mean?”

“You’re a trend setter not a follower right?” His mocking tone let her know that wasn’t a trait he deemed admirable. “Wouldn’t be caught dead enjoying something just because it’s popular. Instead you’d rather act as if you’re above it all because that way you seem cooler than all the other little teenagers. When in reality you’re just as caught up in everything as they are. Living your average pitiful life trying to be cool in a town that really doesn’t matter.”

Natasha leaned back in her chair observing the teenager who would insult her without even looking at her.

“You’re an asshole,” she observed.

“So I’ve been told.”

“I’ll agree with the general consensus this time then.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her and shot her a smug glance. “Thank you for proving my earlier theory correct.”

“Doesn’t prove you’re theory right if I’m basing my opinion on my personal experience with the past two minutes of conversation.”

“I’ve managed to put you off in just two minutes?” He asked without allowing that smug expression to drop. “That’s got to be a new record for me.”

“I don’t think that’s something to be proud of,” said Natasha.

“On the contrary, it’s very much something to be proud of. It usually takes me much longer. We’re talking like an average five to ten minutes. If I gotten my average down to two minutes, well…”

“You like people thinking you’re an asshole?” 

Loki shrugged. “Keeps people from expecting anything from you.”

While she didn’t doubt that he believed his reasoning, the barely present strain of bitter resignation on his voice told Natasha that wasn’t the complete truth. Natasha filed that away to consider later.

“Come on,” she protested, diving into potentially insulting waters but to be fair he’d drawn first blood, “even Mrs Morse hates you and she’s ridiculously nice.”

“Nah,” Loki scoffed, “she just isn’t sure of how to express her true feelings toward me.”

“I’m pretty sure her true feelings are hatred.”

“Ms. Morse doesn’t appreciate my sardonic brand of humor.”

“I can’t imagine why not.”

Loki finally met her gaze and held it with an odd intensity. Dropping his precious sarcastically smug act, he leaned into her space. “You’re new here, you can’t possibly have a read on everyone after only one week. Take it from someone who’s been here a while. Ms. Morse is actually a bitch. She just doesn’t show that side to everyone.”

Natasha internally flinched at his intensity, but refused to back down. “I take it you don’t like her either.

“I don’t really care one way or another. If she doesn’t like me though, that’s her business. I’m not going to waste time trying to change her mind.”

Loki turned his attention back to his book effectively ignoring Natasha once more. They allowed the silence to envelop them for all of fifteen minutes before Natasha could stand the tension no more.

Glancing over at Loki, she looked closely at the title of the book he’d become so quickly engrossed in. “Are you reading Henry IV?” She queried, before her brain fully registered that her mouth had decided to ask the question.

Loki nodded without looking up.

Undaunted by his lack of participation, Natasha plowed ahead. “Part I or II?”

Loki sighed a mixture of annoyance and amusement before slowly closing the book and turning to face her. “You can’t stand the silence can you?” Natasha didn’t reply forcing him to answer her question. “If you must know, I’m reading part I. It’s my favorite.”

A rare joy known only to those excited by finding that someone else shares a love of literature, filled Natasha.

“Really? It’s one of my favorites too! I like that it ends on a happier note than the other Henriad plays.”

Loki’s mouth quirked into something that might eventually be a smile. Teasing though it was, Natasha deemed it a small victory.

“Don’t like realistic endings?” He asked.

“No,” Natasha countered, “it’s not that it’s just, I really like Falstaff and things don’t go too well for him after part one.”

His smile grew into a smug grin that only lifted half of his mouth. “So, you like the trouble making, drunken lout who can’t keep his mouth shut or his clever remarks to himself?”

Natasha blushes ever so slightly. “Well when you put it like that it sounds terrible but yeah I’m a fan of him. I take it you disapprove?”

“Not at all. Falstaff is my favorite Shakespearean character actually.”

“Hmm, I didn’t take you for a hypocrite. And yet here you are judging my enjoyment of your favorite character.”

“I never said that I didn’t like him or that I didn’t approve of his antics.”

“No,” she argued, “you just implied it.”

“Fair enough,” Loki admitted, the smugness turning into something a bit more genuine.

“I’m kind of surprised actually,” Natasha said.

All amusement instantly dropped from Loki’s countenance. His expression closing off making Natasha realize she hadn’t even known he’d been opening up to her.

“Why’s that?” He questioned, his voice edged in a dangerous anticipation.

“Because… I don’t know.” She made a vague hand gesture in his direction and then finished lamely, “Shakespeare.”

Nothing overtly noticeable changed but his eyes tightened and the temperature around them seemed to drop several degrees. “Well you’ll find that here in Marvel even our trailer trash is well read. Or at least I am.”

Natasha’s stomach fell to her feet at the instant negative turn of the conversation. Flustered she attempted to back pedal. “That’s not-“

“What?” Loki snapped. “Thats not what you meant? How else should I have interpreted your words?” When Natasha remained uncertainly silent he continued. “It’s fine. Typical even. No one expects someone like me to enjoy something like this. So why don’t you save yourself and keep your other foot out of your mouth by leaving me alone.”

Fury burned through her threatening to boil over. How could someone be so arrogantly assured of their own opinions. He assumed the absolute worst of her without repentance. Perhaps everyone had been right, Loki Silver was a prick she’d be better of forgetting.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Natasha stood and leaned down on the desk until she towered over him. Hoping that she looked as threatening as she felt.

“I…” she stuttered over her first word but soon gained her stride. “I was just surprised that someone else our age liked Shakespeare. Actually liked him, not just following a fad. I’ve never met anyone else who did. I’m not surprised that you’re well read, I’m surprised that you’re like me. I’m more accustomed to people laughing at me or judging me, instead of actually carrying on a decent conversation. But I’m sorry to have insulted you by not being clear. Maybe if you have people half a chance to explain before jumping to conclusions, you wouldn’t be stuck with your own foot in your mouth.”

Having spoken her mind, Natasha grabbed her things and stormed away to the other side of the library. Leaving a completely flabbergasted Loki behind.

  
  


***

Nick Fury ran his hand across the file sitting open on his desk. This job had never been easy. Every person he’d talked to as he climbed his way up the ladder of education and into administration had warned him about the constant headaches and stress he would face as a principal. But they’d hinged those warnings by telling him that all of the crap would be worth it. That helping students grow and watching them achieve things they’d never believed possible would be well worth all the pain and headaches. Days like today, made him seriously question those assurances.

A young man stared up at him from the file, the boyish face forever preserved in a still photo. The light present in green eyes seemed to mock Fury now, considering they’d never see the true light of day again. He’d taken the call a little after noon that Ian Bottherby had passed away during the night. 

The boy had apparently been out late at one of the parties after last night’s game. Administration and his teachers hadn’t thought anything of Ian not being at school today. A large portion of the student body had either skipped or been late this morning. It had almost become a tradition to miss school the day after the season opener. The athletic teams wouldn't miss, but the rest of the student body would have spent the evening either celebrating a big win or commiserating with the losing team members. 

He’d expected to make several disappointed phone calls and to instruct his staff to do so as well. He’d expected to fill his announcements both today and on Monday with disappointment in their poor decisions to party. He’d expected to hold his traditional assembly Monday to continue expressing this disappointment and to stress the importance of good attendance. 

Fury had certainly not expected to hold an assembly discussing the death of one of his students. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (Insert begging for comments sign). Please let me know what you guys think in the comments/reviews. I don’t know when I’ll be back because the next chapter is going to deal with some heavy stuff and I really want to do it all justice. Until then, stay safe and healthy!


	5. The Lives We Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up everybody! So good news first: 1-I had my kid! Said kid is adorable (facts not bias) and has so far been a good baby. 2- I have 2 chapters completed and ready fir publishing and two chapters almost finished. 3- I do have a bit of downtime to write.  
> Bad news: Updates will be slower because of said child. I've had some fun mental issues as well thanks to hormones so I'm being super careful about dealing with some of the content in this fic.   
> All of that being said, I'm shooting for a once month update schedule and we'll go from there.
> 
> These next two chapters will deal with child abuse so heads up.

The entire student body and staff gathered in the gym Monday morning to hold a vigil and listen to Fury’s announcements concerning Ian Boothby’s untimely death. The administration pulled all four grades out of morning classes for said assembly. The city had brought in counselors to encourage students to talk about their feelings and to deal with the emotions of losing a classmate. Fury had also begun encouraging anyone who’d attended the same party Thursday night to come forward and speak with the police. Few were stupid enough to go through with it, but a few students had too much weighing on their conscious. In other words the school and town joined together to show just how seriously they were taking this matter.

Which generally meant the room would be far too full of petty emotions that Loki couldn’t stomach or be bothered to pretend he shared.

With such a large gathering of students it was simplicity for Loki to slip out of the gym unnoticed. Once in the clear, he made his way to the fire escape stairs behind the building fully intending to smoke half a pack while the charade raged on. He had not intended to run into anyone else hiding in the fire escape stairs but, as so often happened, luck did not hold his favor.

A younger girl with long curly, dark hair and a torso that her overly large hoodie did absolutely nothing to hide, sat crying on the bottom step. She looked vaguely familiar in the way that all underclassmen in a small town did. Loki immediately began backtracking but unfortunately she looked up before he could manage an escape. Cursing to himself, he noted the puffy red eyes and smeared mascara behind large square glasses of someone deeply distressed and more familiar than he’d originally thought.

“It’s Darcy right?” He asked when the staring between them had lasted long enough to become awkward. The girl nodded. “You’re friends with Jane Foster?”

“How did you know?”

Stuffing his hands in his pockets just for something to do, Loki gave her a half hearted shrug. “I’m Thor’s friend.”

Darcy did a quick once over of him before recognition flickered across her face. “You must be the Loki guy I hear about all the time.”

“I’m the Loki guy,” Loki snorted. 

To his relief that earned him the tiniest of smiles. “Jane’s told me about you.”

“I’m sure that it’s been all positive then,” he said with more sarcasm than necessary. “May I sit with you?”

“I can’t stop you,” Darcy said, shifting so he could pass by her on the steps.

He gave her a quiet thanks before sliding down on the step above hers. After pulling his cigarettes from his pocket a momentary urge of chivalry forced him to show her the pack. “Mind if I…?”

Shaking her head, Darcy turned slightly, giving him a bit more room and less of her outright attention. “Go on. It won’t bother me.”

“Want one?”

“Nah those things’ll kill ya.”

 _Typical_ , he thought to himself. “All have to die from something. At least this way I have some control over the method.”

Darcy’s face tightened in some unidentifiable emotion. She quickly leaned her head against the stair railing before he could get a better read on her. “So what are you doing out here?” She asked, her voice thick again from the tears she’d been shedding. “Besides slowly killing yourself.”

Unsettled at her obvious display of emotion, Loki decided to utilize his usual apathy and ignore her tears in favor of answering her question.

“I didn’t want to sit through an assembly where five hundred people pretend to feel sad about the death of someone they barely knew. Half of them because of some misplaced survivor’s guilt and the other half for attention. It’s a bit too self-absorbed for my taste.”

He saw Darcy glance at him from the corner of her eye. “Aren’t you a bottle of happiness.”

He snorted and shot a half smile at the back of her head. “I’ve been called worse.”

“I kind of get why people think you're an asshole.”

“People rarely think, that’s the problem Darcy.”

Silence built between them as Loki tossed away the but of one cigarette and lit another. Tension settled into the air around them thickening the air with far more than just smoke. For some reason this bothered him more than usual. Typically he couldn’t be bothered to care about the problems of others. Darcy however, seemed much too young to carry whatever weight had brought her outside to be alone instead of inside with friends. After several long draws on his cigarette, Loki found that he couldn’t take the awkwardness any longer. 

“What are you doing out here Darcy? You don’t exactly look like the delinquent type.”

Darcy sighed as if she’d been dreading such a discussion the whole time. “No, that’s your area right?”

“That it is. Now stop deflecting.”

“I couldn’t sit through the assembly,” she admitted softly. “It feels…”

“Wrong,” he provided.

Darcy nodded. “Yeah, wrong fits. So do fake, disingenuous, crappy, and so many other words.”

“It’s a big event,” Loki observed, offhandedly. “All the other deaths have been older college kids. Now it hits home because it’s a teenager in high school. It’s a funny ole world.”

“Yeah,” said Darcy, “and it sucks.”

Loki couldn’t help but agree. The bitterness in her tone referenced far too much anger for someone completely unaffected by the events of Thursday night’s party. 

“Did you know him?” He asked curiously.

“Yep,” she said, popping the p dejectedly. 

Something about her demeanor made him hesitate before deciding to dive into the certain emotional entanglement she embodied.

“Did you know him well?”

Darcy snorted without humor. “I’d say so. He was my boyfriend for two years.”

“Shit.”

“Yep.”

“If it’s any consolation-“

“Please don’t say you’re sorry,” she pleaded, turning to face him with tear streaked cheeks and desperate brown eyes. “I’ve heard that so many times today and I don’t think I can handle it again. He’s gone, being sorry about it isn’t going to bring him back.”

Despite his reputation of having a silver tongue, Loki couldn’t think of a single thing to say. He sucked at these types of emotional… well the entire spectrum of emotions in general. 

He finally settled with, “I’m an asshole.”

“I thought we’d already established that,” she quipped, turning away from him again.

Loki leaned forward until his elbows rested on his knees, removing some of the distance between them. “I’m going to apologize, but it’s for what I said earlier. It’s a nice vigil for the guy.”

The guy whose name Loki couldn’t even remember. He’d always known he didn’t measure up to other people, good or bad, but currently his own inadequacy slapped him in the face and left him scrambling for a hold. This left him in completely new territory. Knowing about his own inferiority and actually facing it, seemed to be two different ends of the spectrum.

Thankfully in her grief, Darcy seemed willing to look past his lesser value in favor of simply talking to someone. “No, you were right it sucks. Ian would’ve hated it. All those people pretending to care… it’s…” she groped for a word to explain just how little the good intentions of others mattered to her in this matter.

“Shallow?” He offered.

Darcy nodded, her head still turned away from him so that he couldn’t gage her exact reaction. “Yeah, shallow.”

“Do you… do you want to talk about it?”

 _Please say no, please say no_ , he thought, the words on repeat in his mind.

Darcy seemed to be of the same mind. “I don’t even know you, dude.”

“Could be helpful,” Loki said, cursing his own stupidity and desire to push the topic. For caring about Darcy’s plight for some ridiculous reason. “If you don’t care what I think, you can vent and get it all out.”

Darcy shrugged again. “What should I say? That I’m pissed because he was stupid enough to do drugs. That I’m angry at myself for letting him go alone. Or should I delve into the emotions of loss that I shouldn’t be experiencing at fifteen fucking years old.”

For once in his life, Loki managed to keep his mouth shut. What words could he offer to make her feel better? He hadn’t even known the guy and really only had emotional connections with two people. He was the last person anyone needed to talk to about their feelings.

Darcy finally looked up at him. “I think I’m going home,” she said. “You didn’t see me here and I didn’t see you with those” - she pointed to his still too full pack of cigarettes - “okay.”

“Secret’s safe.”

With her promise of secrecy intact, Darcy wandered away slowly leaving Loki to his own inadequacy.

***

After the earlier debacle with Darcy Lewis and subsequently dealing with the moping and attention seeking student body all day, Loki had pretty much given up on the day by lunch. Which meant that he should have known the moment he saw his youngest brother leaning dejectedly against his locker after school that the day would not end as one of his best. But he had so few good days, what would be the harm in testing fate just a little more. 

Neither of his brothers shared many physical traits with Loki. Both Helbindi and Bylestier favored their mother over their shared father. If it hadn’t been for the high cheekbones and dark hair that all three gained from Laufey, there would be zero resemblance to mark the three as brothers. The younger two had square jaws and rounded faces that in time would provide them with thuggish features. The beady brown eyes and hulking figures did little to dissuade this notion. Bylestier though, had more of a boyish air to him that Helbindi lacked. It provided him with an innocence that had always been Loki’s undoing. 

Ignoring his younger brother for the moment, Loki opened his locker and began stuffing books into his bag. The pleading eyes Bylestier shot his way ensured Loki wouldn’t be able to maintain his facade for long.

“Why aren’t you up at the field with Bindi?” he asked finally.

The younger boy immediately began talking. “I’m in trouble Loki.”

“In trouble or _in trouble_?” Clarification was key here.

“Dad’s going to kill me,” he answered with the perfect sincerity only a younger sibling could provide. 

Byslestier might only be thirteen, but the boy’s broad shoulders and ridiculous height - he stood as high as Loki’s shoulders - gave him a towering presence. In all instances except those in which their father was discussed, then Bylestier managed to look younger than should be possible. It was a rather remarkable trait that Loki believed shouldn’t be possible. 

Knowing he’d lost as soon as he noticed his brother’s terrified demeanor, Loki leaned back against the lockers in defeat. “No he’s not,” Loki sighed. “You’re the golden child.”

Bylestier began nervously picking at his fingernails. “Loki this is serious.”

“Les,” Loki said, putting on his best big brother voice, “you know Laufey would never hurt you.”

“How do I know that?” Bylestier’s fear exploded. “Look at you-“

Loki put the breaks on that train before it could get running. “I’ve earned his ire fair and square.”

“What about Bindi?”

“He’s a prat!” Loki scoffed. “And it’s only ever been once or twice that Laufey’s gotten that mad at him.”

Laufey generally reserved his more hands on treatment for his oldest son, dealing with the younger two by pulling them out of sports or with grounding. Loki, apparently, had always been too stubborn for that type of punishment to hold any weight. Though, even if he put his mind to it, he couldn’t actually remember many attempts at such paltry punishment. 

Bylestier shifted until he stood directly in front of Loki. His very real fear, tangible in the air around them. “Loki, you told me to come to you when I’m scared. I’m scared.”

Loki, as usual, lost his will to fight against his brother's misgivings at the admission of fear. “What’s happened?”

Bylestier pushed a folded sheet of paper into his older brother’s hands. Loki barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he looked over the page. Bylestier’s progress report certainly wasn’t the best he’d ever seen - seriously did the kid realize he was meant to achieve grades at the beginning of the alphabet - but it certainly didn’t hold grounds for the fear Bylestier exhibited. 

Sliding his eyes from the page to his brother, Loki tried to keep his tone calm. “This is nothing Les.”

Noting the careful disbelief of his brother, Bylestier snatched the progress report back from Loki. “It’s not nothing to Dad, Loki! You remember how hard he came down on Bindi last year. He’s already been on me about my grades since the disaster that was last year. Says he’ll pull me from the basketball team if I don’t get it together.”

“It’s just your progress report Les, you have time to make it up.”

“Sure, but he’s already pissed because I went to that stupid party with Bindi on Thursday after the game instead of studying for my math test.”

“So?”

“I failed the test, Loki! Plus that Boothby kid died and you know how Dad gets about us being involved in anything that could fall back on him.”

Loki took several deep breaths to keep himself contained. He didn’t have time for this. He had track practice and work and five million other things to worry about than his brother’s fretting over nothing. Their father might be a prick to him, but Laufey would never use something of such little consequence to harm his other two sons. Loki ran a hand through his hair to stem some of his frustration.

“He might pull you from the team but that’s it, Les. And as for the party, no one knows who all showed up. Stark’s parties are too big for anyone to keep track of and even if someone knew you were there, you don’t have to talk to the cops. Dad won’t give a damn about that.”

“How can you be sure?” Bylestier argued, fear still present.

Loki shrugged. “Like I said you’re the favorite.”

“Helbindi used to think he was too,” Bylestier pointed out, his jaw set in that stubborn way that meant he wouldn’t be giving in anytime soon.

“Yeah but we’ve already established that Bindi’s a prat.”

Uncharacteristically, Bylestier conceded to that point. Helbindi had more of a mouth on him than Bylestier and a habit of making bullheaded decisions which tempted Laufey’s patience in ways only Loki could exceed.

“Will you at least be there when I show him?” Bylestier begged.

“I don’t think that will _help_ you.”

“No, but I’ll feel better at least.”

Loki sighed and caved in. “Don’t show him tonight.”

“What?”

“I have to work tonight and I’m staying at Thor’s, so don’t show him tonight.”

Bylestier paused, picking at his fingernails once again while thinking over Loki’s proposal. “He’s going to be pissed you’re at Thor’s again.”

Loki shrugged and slammed his locker door. “He’ll be pissed no matter what. Just make up some bullshit about leaving it at school or not getting it for tonight. I’ll be home tomorrow night and you can tell him at dinner.”

“Thanks Loki.”

“Yeah, well what are brothers for.”

  
  


***

After dinner, Thor recommended that they go outside and play basketball or throw a ball around. Anything to get Loki out of his own head and planted firmly back into the reality he had obviously been ignoring. Thor had known something was wrong as soon as Loki had shown up to dinner unannounced and having apparently left work early. His best friend, though not boisterous by any stretch of the imagination, rarely had absolutely nothing to say. In contrast, Loki had a bad habit of often saying too much. His silver tongue had gotten them into as much trouble as it had gotten them out of. Thor had only ever known him to be completely quiet when something had gone beyond terribly wrong.

He and his mother had started paying closer attention to such nuances of Loki’s moods three years ago, after the incident.

So having noticed all the signs that meant trouble was brewing, Thor hadn’t needed the silent urge from his mother to talk to Loki. But it had been reassuring to know he hadn’t simply been observing things that weren’t there.

The two settled on playing horse at the old goal in front of his father’s garage. A tried and true method of keeping themselves occupied enough to stay any boredom, yet allow them the time necessary to discuss whatever they needed. 

“So, what’s up?” Thor began after a few rounds, knowing he had no skill for subtlety.

Loki faltered when Thor asked his question right as he took his shot, missing the goal by a mile. 

“You did that on purpose,” he protested, deflecting the question.

Thor’s smile might have been a bit too smug, but he’d never attempted to deny that he had a touch too much competitiveness in him. 

“I did no such thing,” Thor said, lining up for his next shot. “But you do have an H now.”

Loki muttered something that might have been “shouldn’t count” while he followed Thor’s shot with perfection. 

When it became obvious that Loki wasn’t about to volunteer anything further, Thor tried again. 

“You’re avoiding my question, Loki. What’s up?”

Loki’s shoulders tensed. “What makes you think something’s up?”

“Well for starters you left work early and came here without saying anything. Not that you’ve ever needed an invitation or anything, but it usually takes Mom pestering you for a week or a really bad fight for you to come over for dinner. You also don’t seem to be leaving tonight. Again not a problem, I’d rather you were here than at your dad’s anyway, but it’s odd and you have to know I’d pick up on that. You even let Mom pack you a lunch for tomorrow and without protesting once. I know you Loki, something’s up.”

Loki dribbled his basketball absentmindedly avoiding Thor’s gaze. “Well if I’m being an imposition for you-“

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. So cut the crap and shoot me straight. What’s going on.”

“It’s nothing really,” Loki sighed. When Thor remained silent he tossed the ball aside in defeat. It hit the garage with a satisfying thwack leaving Loki with a satisfied smirk that fell as soon as he turned to Thor. “Les is failing math and almost every other subject as well.”

Out of everything his friend could have said, Thor hadn’t expected that. 

Choosing his words carefully, Thor tried to work through the problem. “You’re upset because your little brother is failing math?”

Sharp green eyes snapped up to meet vibrant blue. “Of course not. I’m upset because Laufey’s going to be beyond pissed at him. Les is freaked for somewhat good reasons and the least of his worries is that Laufey will pull him from the basketball team.”

Everything clicked into place with that explanation. Loki slid down to the ground, leaning his back against the goal and stretching long legs out in front of him. Desperation poured off him in waves. Thor placed his basketball on the ground beside him and sat on it facing Loki.

“You think your dad would hurt him?” Thor asked. 

“No,” Loki admitted quietly. “But Les is terrified.”

“So you’re going to do something incredibly stupid and slightly valiant.”

“So I’m going to do something incredibly stupid,” Loki agreed

Thor ran a hand through his hair. “Anything I can say to stop you?”

Loki shook his head. A quick trip into his jacket pocket produced a half carton of cigarettes of which he offered to Thor before grabbing one himself. It had become an odd routine between them. Loki always offered even though he knew Thor would never accept. Loki lit the tip and took a long drag.

“I can’t sit by and let Les get hurt.”

“You don’t know that he will,” Thor protested.

“Laufey’s smacked Helbindi around a few times before. Never anything too serious, but he’s done it.”

“Yeah, but Helbindi’s a piece of work and a major brat.”

Loki’s laugh was a thing of pure bitterness. “True. He might be able to handle it, but Les… he’s better than either of us. He couldn’t deal with it.”

“Still.”

“I couldn’t save Binidi from all this crap, I’ll be damned if I let that asshole hurt Les.” Thor’s note of protest was cut off by Loki before it could become anything more than a vague notion in the back of his throat. “Would you have let anything happen to Baldur if you could have helped it?”

An old ache that never truly left crept through Thor’s chest, they so rarely mentioned Baldur. Loki’s point had been made.

“I would have done everything in my power to keep him safe,” Thor answered softly.

Loki nodded. “I know. That’s why I can’t let Les deal with Laufey alone. He’s…” his eyes glazed a bit as he tried to find the right word to describe his youngest brother. “Vulnerable and innocent in all this. And Binidi won’t lift a finger to help.”

“Just be careful,” Thor finally conceded. “I don’t like this at all. I’d do everything I could to keep you safe too you know. Baldur isn’t my only brother.”

Loki didn't seem able to form a response to Thor’s sentiment. Instead the other boy merely nodded before flicking his cigarette off into the grass. Rather dealing with any of those emotions he did what Loki always did best, he deflected and avoided them.

“If Ma was so curious why didn’t she just ask me herself?”

Thor let out a chuckle at the quick change of pace. “What makes you think she put me up to this?”

The look Loki gave him explained just how little he thought of Thor’s question.

“Okay fair enough,” Thor conceded, moving to sit beside Loki.

“You’re not as observant as you’d like to think, Thor.”

“Hey it was a joint decision. She just insisted I ask tonight instead of in the morning.”

“Yeah well…” Words didn’t seem to be enough to convey the gratitude Thor knew Loki would never be able to express.

Thor bumped his shoulder into Loki’s gaining a crooked smile and the other’s gaze.

“You’ll be okay right?” Thor couldn’t help asking.

He’d always had trouble reconciling the knowledge that Loki had been through it all before and coming to terms with his friend actively seeking trouble. Fear always settled in the pit of his stomach and would remain there twisting everything into knots until he finally saw with his own eyes that Loki would be okay. Not many understood why he clung so tightly to his best friend, but Thor could have no sooner stopped worrying about the dark haired teen than he could cut off his own arm. He needed his best friend to be okay just as much as Loki needed Thor to be there in the aftermath.

Loki’s half hearted shrug of an answer did little to ease Thor’s concerns. 

Thor settled for the vague platitudes that had become tradition between them. “Well I’ll be here when shit hits the fan then. If you need…”

“I know Thor.” Loki said.

At the end of the day nothing either said could stop time from moving on. Loki would draw his father’s ire to keep his brother safe and Thor would be there to help deal with the fallout. And time would march on leaving this night as nothing more than another memory of the less beautiful sides of life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments/reviews sections. Your replies give me life! As always I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	6. Are Full of Snares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo my bad guys! I've been beyond sleep deprived and also got caught up reading a few other fics that really hurt my motivation for my own work. Which could be tied back in to that whole sleep deprivation bit haha. Anyway I'm sorry for the ridiculous wait, but here's an extra long chapter to hopefully make up for that! I've got the next chapter laid out and somewhat written so hopefully it doesn't take me seven and a half years to update again. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave me a comment/review to let me know what you think. As always, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

At the back of Silver Trailer Park sat a rather dingy looking old double wide. The siding that hung loose on the right side, the broken gutters lining the roof, a dilapidated old fence around the back yard, and a host of other eye sores commonly seen on abandoned buildings, decried that the home had clearly seen better days. However the neat grass and weed free bushes which grew along the front, proved that someone within had attempted to improve the derelict trailer. Anyone new to Marvel would never have believed that this was the home of the trailer park owner, Laufey Silver, and his three sons. 

With Laufey’s reputation around town as a swindler and a conniving businessman, one would have expected more from the home. But anyone who knew anything about Laufey, knew that he spent most of his cash on booze and other illicit materials and services. His youngest two sons were often pitied for the awful role model they had in their father, but everyone whispered that his eldest son was a chip off the old block. A kid destined to go down the same road of crime and destitution as his father.

Said eldest son sat on the decrepit front steps of said long neglected and abused trailer, bottle of Jack Daniels in hand, watching the sun creep down behind the trees as his neighbors settled into their usual evening routines. Several of his fellow trailer park residents shot him glares or nervous glances, always so suspicious of the landlord's troublesome son, but none had engaged him. Had he not noticed the few disapproving looks, Loki would have believed himself invisible as usual.

As seven o’clock rolled around, Loki could hear the telltale sounds of his brothers and father settling down to dinner coming from within the old double wide. A dinner he wouldn’t be taking part in but would almost certainly be forced to clean up, as per usual. They’d settled into this routine so many years ago he’d long forgotten any other manner of life. Wait outside for his family to finish eating - if he got home from work too early - head in to do his chores, avoid his father like the plague, scrounge about for a can of something in the cabinets, avoid his father, do his homework at the table keeping his head down and remaining silent, and - once his father had passed out in the back room - sink down on the couch to catch a few hours of sleep. Any break in this routine didn’t warrant contemplation. Inconsistencies didn’t end well.

Tonight would be an intentional break in that routine. An eventuality that made Loki’s skin itch with anticipation. While he’d put on a brave face with Thor last night, he could only bury his fear so deep. He’d spent the past twenty four hours or so with little else on his mind. 

A loud bang and the sound of silverware being scattered drew his attention to his family inside. The raised voice of his father indicated that Les had delivered his news, which meant Loki’s time was up. Sighing heavily he took a swig of Jack before pouring a few drops on his fingers. He quickly ran his alcohol soaked fingers behind his ears and down his neck, ensuring that the smell would be prevalent enough for even his father to pick up on. He tipped the bottle up one more time allowing the liquid to burn its way down his throat, etching courage through his veins. Hopefully. If nothing else, it would certainly take the edge off of whatever the evening would bring.

After depositing the bottle in its usual hiding place in between the two cinder blocks keeping the rails in place, Loki quietly entered the trailer. 

The Silver family had traded up from a trashy single trailer to their current double wide when he’d been seven. While the outside exuded the almost decency expected of lower middle class living, it merely masked the monsters that lived inside. Loki had been tasked with sweeping the demons away ever since they’d moved in. A task he’d taken seriously for far too many years. Evidence of his absence last night lingered throughout the living room and what he could see of the kitchen. Empty beer cans littered the end tables and counter, piled on top of half eaten take out containers. The place reeked of old food and beer nauseatingly adding to the typical musty flavor of the air. Nothing too unusual - he’d long since given up the battle for cleanliness in favor of keeping up a tidy appearance that would mask what rotted beneath the surface - but one that never failed to turn his stomach.

“You’re too damn old for this kind of shit Les,” his father shouted, shifting Loki’s attention from one mess to another. “Going out partying instead of studying, you know better than that. I expect you at least to make it out of this hell hole of a town.”

“I… I know Dad,” came Les’s voice, small and timid instead of his usual baritone. “I just screwed up. But it’s only a progress report. I can fix it.”

A fist slammed into the table, causing Loki to jump. “You’re damn right you’ll fix it boy. I’ve raised you better than this.” 

Loki scoffed internally. The only thing their father had raised them to do was drink an exorbitant amount of alcohol and take out their anger on those less powerful. Any positive traits the three brothers shared, certainly hadn’t come from Laufey. Or their mother for that matter.

The cold edge in Laufey’s tone as he continued berating Les sent chills down Loki’s spine. Maybe Les had been right to be afraid. Taking a deep breath to settle his shaken nerves and wishing he’d had a few more sips of whiskey to calm him, Loki peered cautiously around the corner and into the kitchen. 

His brothers and Laufey sat at the small kitchen table, all three tense. Bindi had his eyes focused on his plate, ignoring everything around him - as usual. Laufey stood leering across the table at his youngest, hands splayed wide to support him and ire focused entirely on Les. Everything about Laufey’s posture screamed violence. In direct contrast to Laufey, Les had his eyes focused on the floor and his hands clenched tight in his lap. From this angle, Loki could see a pale Les gripping his jeans in a whitened grip. Pure terror seeped from every fiber of the kid. 

The look of complete horror on his younger brother's face gave Loki the needed boost of courage to make his way into the kitchen. He’d certainly been wasted enough times to effectively mask his unfortunate sobriety.

“Funny,” Loki said slurring his words, as he stumbled into their view. “I’d always thought you raised us as cannon fodder for your bad moods.” Three sets of eyes ranging from wary to hostile trailed Loki as he made his way to the table.

He plopped himself down into Les’s lap, back to the wall but far too close to Laufey for his own taste. Then again he didn’t have many other options.

“So,” he continued with the pretense of ignoring Laufey and focusing on his brother, “are you following in my footsteps little brother? Makes me proud.”

Big brown eyes met his, wide with fear, clearly expressing Les’s inability to deal with such situations.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working, boy?” Laufey asked though his jaw was set in a manner that swore retribution for even considering an answer.

Loki shrugged and grabbed a few green beans off Les’s plate. Acting against his normal instincts, he answered his father without any trace of respect. “I left early. Then I heard you lot in here yelling at each other and, since that’s usually my territory, I decided to join you.”

“Don’t-“

“Did you make these Bindi?” He asked interrupting Laufey and taking a small amount of satisfaction at the annoyance which crossed his father’s face. Popping another bean in his mouth he shot a crooked smile at his brother. “Delicious as always, brother. It’s been a while since I’ve had anything you cooked.”

It had been two Christmases ago, when, the normally impetuous and sullen, Bindi had sat aside a plate specifically for Loki. He’d been so touched he ate every bit, even the burnt edges of Mac and cheese. 

“Thanks, Loki,” Bindi murmured almost too quietly to hear. 

Laufey’s nostrils flared at the defiance of another son. 

“Sooooo,” Loki drawled, putting an arm around Les and ruffling the kid’s hair, “are you trying to take up the position of family disappointment, because I’d hate to lose the position this close to graduation.” 

“You’re drunk.”

“An astute observation, father. Perhaps I did get a bit of my intelligence from you. I’d always wondered where it came from.”

He knew he walked a fine edge of pushing too far and just far enough. But he couldn’t quite stop himself from running his mouth. Maybe he’d finally had enough or maybe the few fingers of jack had affected him more than he’d thought. Whatever the reason Loki knew he should tread more carefully.

“Get out of my house, boy.” Laufey growled.

Any other night he’d have listened without hesitation. Tonight he needed to push just a touch further. 

“But then who would clean up this shit hole?” He mocked. “Certainly not you. Even sober you wouldn’t sink to perform such menial chores.”

Loki knew he’d overshot his goal before he finished his sentence. Laufey grabbing him by the collar of his T-shirt and lifting him to his feet only confirmed that belief. 

“You just never know when to keep your mouth shut do you?” asked Laufey.

It was probably for the best that Laufey shoved him away from the table and into the oven after that, because the words Loki would have allowed to pass his lips might have gotten him killed this time. As it was, his hip slammed into the top of the oven with bruising ferocity. Trying to gain his balance, Loki made the mistake of putting his hand down on the stove top not realizing the eye still burned hot. He let out a sharp gasp and a few expletives as his left hand made contact with the burner, missing his father’s next words completely.

Apparently Laufey had asked him a question that he didn’t answer quickly enough, because his father grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair to gain his attention. Eyes watering from the pain in his hip and the burn, Loki glared up at his father.

“Are you listening to me, boy.”

Unfortunately, his father was right about one thing, he didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.

“Yeah, I just don’t give a fuck about what you have to say.”

The backhand he received for that comment sent him to the floor. 

“This is why you’ll be stuck in this “shit hole” for the rest of your pathetic life,” Laufey said. “You don’t have any respect. I’ve done my best to teach it to you, but you’re just as worthless now as the day you were born. Nothing gets through that hard head of yours. And now you’re leading your brothers down that same path. I’m done letting you ruin this family boy.”

Rage propelled Loki to his feet even as a fit of fury blinded him. Laufey blamed him for their family problems? Before he knew what he’d done, Loki shoved Laufey back into the table and took a swing at his father. His fist connected with Laufey’s shoulder and probably hurt Loki more than the older man. But it was worth it for that single moment. 

“You ungrateful piece of shit.”

But only that moment.

  
  


***

  
  


A few hours later, Loki sat in the smothering darkness curled up with his head resting on his knees. He coaxed himself into counting his breaths and focused on centering himself even as his father’s words lashed at him over and over. He could manage this. 

_ Worthless ingrate. _

_ Eight in, eight out. _

  
  


His father’s latest lesson seared with each twitch and left Loki aching all over. Laufey enjoyed leaving marks that would ensure his teachings stuck for several days. Though Loki was almost certain he’d be subjected to another “lesson” tomorrow night as well.

_ Useless smart ass. _

_ Seven in, seven out. _

Loki longed to stretch out and find a more comfortable position in the restrictive place. A feat which would be impossible until morning when he’d be let out with just enough time to run to school.

_ Should have been rid of you the day you were born. _

_ Six in, six out. _

After tossing him into his “room”, his father had instructed Bindi and Les to watch Loki on the way to and from school. Which meant Loki would have no chance of showering or breakfast before school tomorrow. It also meant he’d be walking to school. Les might be willing to lie for him and let Loki sneak over to Thor’s, but Bindi wouldn’t. Laufey’s punishment would stand and Loki would be forced to deal with it until the man was either too drunk to remember his rules or in need of money.

_ Ungrateful runt. _

_ Five in, five out. _

Which shouldn’t take long since Loki had been told he had thirty minutes after school to make his way back home. He’d be forced to do chores and then be pushed right back into this poor excuse for a closet. But it couldn’t last long. Without the extra income from Loki’s job, his father’s alcohol supply would run dry before the week was out. 

_ Should’ve been you. _

Loki took a shuddering breath and started over from the top. 

_ Ten in, ten out. _

The end of the week. He just had to endure until then.

  
  


***

  
  


Natasha barely noticed the comments at first, but by lunch on Thursday it would have been impossible for her not to hear them. She had four periods with the guy and even she would be remiss if she hadn’t noticed the increase in antagonism towards him. Loki had come to first period Wednesday morning with bags under his eyes and wearing the same clothes he’d worn the day before. It had taken him coming into class the exact same way Thursday morning for her to realize something was wrong.

Being stuck as the new kid in the school, she’d been given the last available desk in pretty much every class, which meant she sat either beside or in front of Loki in all four of the classes they shared. Which meant even Natasha had noticed the overwhelming body odor saturating the air around him. It hadn’t been that unpleasant at first, but by Friday morning even she had to admit there was a problem. If the guy was going for “I don’t give a shit” vibes, he’d surpassed them.

And while she didn’t necessarily understand why he believed he needed to wear the same clothes three days in a row or why he believed he hadn’t needed a bath in those days, she had enough humanity not to mention it. Unlike many others in her classes. The disparaging comments had certainly taken a turn for the worse and Loki of course had met them with a few nasty comments of his own at first. But as the week wore on, his comments became fewer and he resorted to laying his head down to ignore them. 

Hammer, of course, couldn’t go an entire period without either questioning the teacher in ways only he thought clever or subtle about odd smells in the room or making some comment which Loki, for the most part, ignored. Unfortunately, Hammer wasn’t alone this time.

The other students had begun pulling their desks as far from Loki as possible without getting in trouble or not so subtly hiding their noses in their shirts if they had to come close. By the end of the week even several of the teachers began unobtrusively giving him wide berth.

Natasha considered herself a rather patient person, when she’d had enough the envelope had really been pushed. Her patience ran its course by fourth period on Friday afternoon. 

Mrs. Borson had left them with a substitute and several pages of research questions that would prepare them for some upcoming project on the Constitution. Which should have meant a period of individually working quietly. Something that Natasha valued and had been looking forward to after Hammer’s increased cajoling for the day. Hammer, it seemed, missed the memo of sitting quietly.

He spent the early portion of the period attempting to goad Loki with the same quiet insults he’d been using all week - originality apparently wasn’t the guy’s forte. When it became clear that Loki wouldn’t be rising to his words - he’d stuck in a pair of headphones and ducked his head into his lap top - Hammer decided to take things further. 

Unfortunately for Hammer, his decision to spray some cheap imitation of fancy cologne in Loki’s general direction was the final straw for Natasha. As soon as the foul smell encapsulated both her and Loki, she snapped.

“Are you freaking kidding me,” she said loud enough to gain the attention of the entire room.

Hammer’s eyes widened slightly before his face smoothed into its normal smarmy lines. “Problem, Natasha?”

“Yes, I have a problem you jerk wad! Who just randomly sprays that kind of crap in a classroom. Now we all have to suffer.”

“We were already suffering,” he returned, slowly losing a bit of his confidence. “We’ve been suffering all week.”

Natasha saw red. “So you decide to make the situation worse by spraying whatever crap you use on yourself? No one thinks that’s better Hammer. As a matter of fact I think I’d rather smell chicken manure.”

Hammer’s face turned an ugly shade of red as the rest of the class burst into laughter. 

“Do we have a problem?” The substitute finally decided to intervene.

“Yeah, Hammer’s attempting biological warfare on everyone,” Natasha quipped, to more laughter. “Can we open a window so the rest of us don’t suffocate, please?”

The substitute acquiesced under the agreement that they’d get back to work. However as soon as his back had turned, Hammer leaned over to her desk.

“Look here new kid,” he hissed. “I don’t know if you’ve realized this or not-“

Natasha couldn’t care less. “I don’t know if you’ve realized this, but I’m trying to get my work done. So lean back over to your side of the room and shut up.”

“You-“

“I’m done.”

With that she took a page out of Loki’s book and put in a pair of headphones to block out the stupidity of one Justin Hammer. The quick glance behind her that she chanced while pulling said headphones from her bag allowed her to share a quick look with shocked and slightly flushed Loki. Natasha was still angry at him for his comments in the library last week, but the heartbreaking disbelief that shadowed the other boy’s face for the split second their eyes connected, made her think maybe she should give him another chance.

  
  


***

Traffic in the student parking lot slowly eased as the eager students fled from Marvel high to enjoy their hard earned weekend. Natasha sat on the tailgate of Thor’s massive truck beside Clint and Jane Foster while Thor leaned against the side. The four had agreed to meet up after school and carpool to get some food before the game that evening. They also had plans of heading back to Thor’s afterwards to hang out.

Natasha tried to play it cool around the others, but she had been so excited the invite to hang out with Thor and his friends had been extended to her. She’d never been even close to popular at her other schools. If she was honest with herself, she’d never really had more than a handful of friends. Marvel had surprised her in that regard. The people here, so accustomed to their small town lives, had welcomed her as a novelty. Something new, exciting, and worth getting to know.

It had taken her seventeen years, but she’d finally found somewhere that she could belong. With that strain of thought, she couldn’t remain angry at her father’s decision to send her here. And considering that her mother really did seem to have it together this time, Natasha found herself unexpectedly optimistic about this year.

“So what are we waiting on?” Clint asked, finally reaching his peak of boredom after five minutes of idle chatter. Natasha was secretly impressed he’d lasted that long.

“I’m giving Loki a lift,” Thor replied with a sheepish smile.

Clint groaned and flopped onto his back in the bed of the truck. “Thoooooor! If you’d warned me about this I would have driven myself to the diner.”

“Which is probably why he didn’t tell you,” Natasha pointed out.

Clint rummaged about the messy back of the truck until he found an empty bottle to toss at her head. Which Natasha dodged with ease, because while he might be a star pitcher and number one in the state at archery, his aim lacked in the midst of his moping. 

“He’s not tagging along is he?” Clint practically begged.

Thor’s jaw twitched at his friend’s antics, but his voice remained as friendly as ever. “No, I’m just dropping him off at home since it’s on the way.”

Jane’s brows came together in confusion. “It’s in the complete opposite direction.”

“Thank you, Jane,” said Thor through gritted teeth.

Seeing Clint’s upcoming protest, Natasha intervened reciting a thankful look from Thor. “Where is he?” 

“He was doing his reps during seventh, so I guess he’s just taking a bit longer to get dressed.”

Clint huffed. “If the dude would just get over himself and change in the open it wouldn’t take so freaking long.”

Loki appeared at the door of the field house before Thor could respond. 

“‘Bout time,” Clint mumbled. 

Clint and Jane hopped off the tailgate and walked around the truck, completely oblivious to the way Thor’s face fell and the telling slouch of Loki’s posture. A closer look at the approaching teen yielded a strange realization. His hair had been slicked back and his clothing clung unnaturally to his body. And while that did offer Natasha the chance to appreciate his physique, it seemed rather odd.

The don’t ask look Loki shot Thor went completely ignored when the former made it to the latter's side.

“You’re soaking wet,” Thor said breaking the silence.

“What an astute observation Thor, I hadn’t noticed,” Loki snapped.

“I just… why are you wet?”

The two stared each other down in a battle of wills Natasha refused interrupt by jumping down off the tailgate. 

Sighing heavily Loki stuffed his hands into his pants pockets self consciously, admitting defeat. “Some of the football team thought I could use a bath and decided to lend me a helping hand.”

Natasha ignored Clint’s quiet snort from the side of the truck and, after seeing the pure fury on his face, prayed that Thor hadn’t heard it. 

Thor’s hands clenched into fists as he took a very assertive step towards the field house. “Hammer?” He asked though everyone already knew the answer. 

“It doesn’t matter,” answered Loki.

That wasn’t good enough for Thor. “It does matter. If that prick-“

“Leave it Thor,” Loki protested stepping in front of the larger boy. “It’s over and you’ll only make things worse.”

“Worse than holding you in the showers?”

“Yes.”

The simplicity of his answer combined with the undertone of fear and certainly that edged Loki’s voice seemed to finally snap Thor out of his rage.

“Loki-“ Thor began only to be cut off by the guy in question.

“Look, I’m already behind and can’t afford to be any later. Are you driving me or do I need to start walking?”

Thor let out a long breath and rubbed his hands across his face in defeat. “Get in.”

Loki obliged without another word. Jane, Natasha, and Clint unanimously decided to give up shotgun in favor of sitting together in the back seat. 

“He did need a bath,” Clint whispered to her, as Natasha slid her seatbelt on.

She elbowed him in the ribs instead of answering, praying once again that Thor hadn’t heard her cousin. Since the blonde’s attention seemed solely focused on Loki, it appeared that luck covered them once again.

“You coming tonight?” Thor asked once Loki had settled into the front seat.

“Probably not.” Loki hesitated, shooting his eyes to the back seat nervously, before continuing. “I’m still grounded.”

“Oh.” A knowing look passed between the two. “How’s Les?”

“Miserable excuse for a kid,” Loki sighed, running a hand through his soaking hair. “But his birthday is coming up this weekend so I think I’m going to talk him into sneaking out at some point and introducing him to some real fun.”

“Great example you’re setting there Loki,” Clint snorted with as little hostility as he could manage.

Green eyes flashed in the rearview. “We all do our parts Barton. Some of us take in our wayward cousins, others introduce their little brothers to the bar scene of Marvel County.”

“Not all heroes wear capes,” Natasha quipped.

A laugh startled its way out of Loki. “Too true, Natasha. Some of us just do the best we can.”

A far more companionable silence settled over the teens once Thor cranked the radio. It took less than five minutes to drop Loki off at the trailer park, so not even Clint could complain too much when they made it to the diner in record time. As they sat around eating and talking, it occured to Natasha that he’d used her name for the first time. Maybe she’d give that second shot idea a real chance.


	7. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo apparently having a kid takes a lot out of you mentally as physically. Add the entire mess that is virtual learning on top and boom!! You get a mentally exhausted writer who can’t keep on one story long enough to do anything productive. In short, I’m sorry for taking so very long to post a new chapter. I literally have this entire story finished, it just needs the bells, whistles, edits, and connecting scenes. Unfortunately, time is hard to come by and I don’t get to devote as much time to this story as I’d like.   
> Ive also gotten very into the prequel bits to this story so be on the look out for some one shots of that material.  
> For now, Happy Thanksgiving and I’ll see you all in the next chapter (whenever that comes out).

Luck, fickle being that she is, seemed to be on Loki’s side Friday afternoon. Thor had been kind enough to offer him a ride home since tonight’s game would be away and Helbindi had elected to hang out with the team instead of coming home. Which left Les riding the bus home and Loki with a few moments of normalcy with his best friend before facing his father. The real luck had been walking into the house and discovering that said father wasn’t at home. 

Sure he’d had that incident with Hammer and the others in the locker room, but it was worth the experience if it meant the powers that be spared him a few moments respite from his father’s presence for his troubles. A respites which he planned to take full advantage. So after quickly tackling the exhaustive list of ridiculous chores his father had set aside for him - he’d been surprised his father actually knew what baseboards were, let alone notice that they’d needed a good scrubbing for the past several years - he praised his good fortune that Laufey still had yet to return. Pushing his luck just a little further he sought out Les, in hopes of escaping the house for the evening.

His younger brother lay sprawled across his twin bed in the room he shared with Bindi, headphones stuck in his ears and a less than reputable magazine in hand. Loki rolled his eyes before knocking on the door frame. When that didn’t pull Les’s attention away from his magazine, Loki kicked his brother’s bed frame.

“Loki!” Les said, shoving the magazine under his pillow in the most obvious way possible.

“You could at least attempt to be discreet you know,” Loki smirked.

He leaned casually against the door frame watching the blush spread across Les’s face. He desperately needed to teach his younger brother subtlety. But who knew if he’d get the chance after this year. 

Guilt roiled through his stomach at that thought. The long standing internal battle had been waging within him for quite some time now. Loki refused to stay in Marvel after graduation. He’d applied to as many colleges as he could afford many on the opposite side of the country. Anything he could do to get as far away from this reprehensible town as possible. To get as far away from his father as possible.

But with that plan, he’d be leaving his little brothers to face his father alone. Bindi would be fine. He’d graduate next year anyway and he’d faced their father’s ire before. But Les… 

“Are you going to stand there staring or did you have a reason for scaring the crap out of me?” Les barked in a tone far more authoritative than Loki was accustomed to.

Then again, maybe the little berk would be alright.

“Well I  _ was  _ going to see if you wanted to sneak out and enjoy your birthday tonight, but now…” Loki let the thought trail between them.

Les’s eyes widened with eagerness and a bit of fear. “But...aren’t you still in trouble?”

“I’m always in trouble Les.”

A slow smile spread across Les’s face. One that held far too much mischief for Loki’s liking. “So, what did you have in mind?”

Loki pulled an identical grin. “Well for starters I’m taking a shower and changing into some clothes Thor brought me. Then you and I are sneaking out, grabbing my bike, and heading to Galaxy”.

“You think taking me to a bar’s the best idea right now?”

“Absolutely not, but I need a stiff drink or four and it’s about time I introduced you to a few bad decisions.”

  
  


***

  
  


Warm water cascaded around him refreshing Loki for the first time in several days, the incident in the locker room from earlier certainly didn’t count. Loki allowed himself a few moments and deep breaths enjoying the peace of the quiet steam as it washed away the grime and sweat of far too many days. The water stung along his back, but provided some much needed relief to sore and bruised muscles. The sheer joy of being clean led him to linger for longer than strictly necessary.

By the time he made it out of the bathroom, dressed in a plain black, long sleeve t-shirt and ratty jeans, Les had apparently gotten bored enough to turn the tv on to some trashy reality show. His little brother had dawned an under armour hoodie - which had apparently become Les’s favorite article of clothing - along with basketball shorts, long socks, and slides. Loki shook his head.

“Les,” Loki began in the most condescending voice he could muster, “you do realize that we’ll be riding my motorcycle to the bar, right?”

Les looked surprised at that revelation but his words didn’t match his face. “Well yeah, what else would we take?”

Loki arched his brow. “So, just for clarification, you knew that we’d be riding a motorcycle - a vehicle open to the elements and hazards of the road - and you determined that shorts and slides would be the best outfit for you to wear?”

“Well...Yeah.”

He obviously didn’t understand the problem. “You obviously don’t understand the problem here.”

Les gave him a very confused nod and waited for Loki to continue. Loki rubbed his face in both hands wondering where he’d gone so wrong.

“You can’t wear shorts on a motorcycle, Les. If something were to happen you’d have next to no protection.”

“Like a wreck or something?”

“Yeah, like a wreck or something.” Loki tried to keep himself in check but couldn’t quite reign in his condescension and disbelief. “Go put on some jeans and sneakers before you make us any later. And make sure that you wear nice jeans that don’t make you look like a middle schooler!”

“But I am a middle schooler.”

“Change. Now.”

Les jumped quickly to his feet and darted back to his room, returning a few minutes later in clothing far more suited to riding a motorcycle and which had the added benefit of not screaming illegal, underage drinker. With all other issues behind them, the two made to leave. Unfortunately, another problem awaited them on the front steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! But I'll never know for sure unless you let me know what you think in the comments/reviews below. I will shamelessly beg for your commentary, definitely not above it. But for now, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
